


Dean and Sophia

by WeezieMcSqueezie



Series: Life at the Bunker [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Porn With Plot, Starting Over, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezieMcSqueezie/pseuds/WeezieMcSqueezie
Summary: Plot with eventual smut.The boys get a call from a woman their father saved twenty years earlier from a vampire nest.  She thinks one has set up camp in her town.
Relationships: Dean and Sophia; Dean and OFC
Series: Life at the Bunker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054736
Comments: 16
Kudos: 4





	1. Dad's Phone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sweating canon. I write what I feel like writing. Also, I don't bother with trigger warnings. Good luck! :)

Dean and Sophia

Chapter 1

Dad's Phone

Dean

The first thing I noticed as I pulled up to the house was the SOLD sign on the lawn. The second thing I noticed was the curvy brunette bent over a garden. Her ass was shaped like a heart in those tight leggings she wore. I glanced to Sam and saw the warning look. “Oh, relax, Sam. Nothing wrong with taking in a beautiful sight” I grinned climbing out of the car. “Excuse me, are you Sophia Gianelli? My name is Sam Winchester. We spoke on the phone last night” Sam said as we crossed the lawn towards her. Looking up from the box she’d just filled with garden gnomes, she smiled warmly. She was striking. Eyes sapphire blue, creamy skin, dark hair long down her back, curled lightly at the ends. “Thanks for coming. I haven’t seen that car in twenty years. She yours now?” she asked Sam nodding back towards my shiny black beast at the curb. “That’s my baby. I’m Dean Winchester” I interjected offering her a hand. She took it and I noticed an odd look cross her face as her fingers gently slid over mine. “Um, that’s a lot of garden gnomes” Sam chuckled, nodding at the box. “Oh, yeah. Thirty-two be exact. Gave one to my mother every Mother’s Day until she was killed, then I continued the tradition with my aunt once I came to live with her. They’re obnoxious, I know, but, traditions often are” she shrugged, clearly glad to let go of my hand. “Moving out, I see” I said nodding towards SOLD sign plastered over the realtor’s advertisement on the lawn. “Yes. This is my aunt’s house. She passed away a few months ago and I want a fresh start. So, I’m packing up the gnomes and I’m off” she said brushing the garden dirt from her hands and throwing her long, dark hair behind her shoulder. “Come on in, I’ve got cold drinks” she smiled leading us towards the door. I caught a whiff of peaches from her. I wonder if it's from her body wash or shampoo. My God she is a knockout. Maybe 5’4”, curvy and plump in all the right areas. Damn it, a man could lose his soul between those thighs. 

We sat at the small table in the bright kitchen, tall glasses of iced tea in front of us. “This homemade? I’m a beer and whiskey man, myself, soda with a road burger, but this is fantastic” I said holding the glass up to her in admiration. “Yes, thanks. I hope you don’t mind if I keep packing while we talk. Settlement is in a week and I’ve got to be out before then” she said as she grabbed a flattened cardboard box, opened it and ran some packing tape along the bottom seam. “Not at all” Sam said “so, you think this is a nest situation?” She pulled a stack of plates from the cabinet and set them on the counter. “Three found dead last Friday night, two the following night and another three last night. All of them drained.” She wrapped a plate in bubble wrap before carefully stacking it in the box. “That definitely sounds like vamp action and way too many for just one or even two vamps. You just might be right about a nest” I said, nodding at her, eyebrows raised. She’s smart and hot. “I should just donate these. They’re junk” she said, mostly to herself. “I saved a kid on a hunt once and he made gave me his Spiderman action figure. I still have it. Sometimes the junk is the good stuff” I said handing her another bubble wrap plate sleeve from the stack in front of me. A small smile spread across her face. “My Aunt Stella picked these up one piece at a time. Must have saved thousands of tiny stamps from the Shop n Save ads until she had enough to bring it home piece by piece. We don’t even have a full set” she laughed. She placed the last plate in the box and reached for the tape roller to find I’d already picked it up to pass to her. She took it from me, but was she avoiding touching me this time? I watched her back stiffen as she pulled her hand away a little too quickly. 

Sam asked a few more questions before we stood to leave. “Thanks, Sophia, we’ll be in touch” I said placing our glasses in the kitchen sink. “I’ve got plenty of room and I know the hunter salary is non-existent. No sense spending money on a dirty motel, which is all there is around here” she said taking a deep breath. He could see her working to shake away her sullen mood. “We don’t want to be in the way” Sam said. “Really. I’ve got a spare room upstairs and one down in the basement. Both are warm, dry and free of charge. It’s the least I can do” she said smiling warmly. “Grab your stuff and I’ll show you where to dump it.” 

Sam settled into the small second bedroom upstairs while Sophie brought me to the basement. It was dated, last updated in the late 60s, mirrored walls tucked behind a faux leather wrapped bar, shag rug swirled in navy, light blue and beige. Sophie explained that she had already donated the beat up furniture to a couple of grad students renting an apartment nearby, but it was clean and I loved it because it was the sort of room that drew in friends and family. “Bedroom is back here” she showed me through to a modest bedroom with two eye-level, tilt in windows. In the center of the room directly across from the door stood a queen sized brass bed, covered in furry pink throw pillows, a well-loved patchwork quilt, and flanked by two painted white bedside tables A matching dresser stood under the windows while the walls were painted a cheery yellow and covered in posters of unicorns, kittens, Star Wars and Pearl Jam. “Wow” I said, taking it all in. Laughing she flipped on one of pink flamingo lamps next to the bed “Yeah. This room has seen a lot. I took a room upstairs after I moved back in to take care of Aunt Stella. She apparently kept this room as a shrine.” “This brings back memories of my teenage years spent trying to get INTO bedrooms like this” I chuckled as I dumped my duffle on the bed. “You’re welcome to Stella’s room if you prefer, or I can move over into that hers and you can” she started but I cut her off. “Sophia, this is great. Really, though I think Sam might steal that Pearl Jam poster if he sees it and I might walk off with the Star Wars poster.” 

Sophia

The room always felt pretty spacious to me, but that was before Dean Winchester stood in it. This man commanded the space he was in. His large frame standing in front my bed, the bed in which I’d woken up with my first period, the bed I cried in when my high school crush asked someone else to prom because he didn’t know I existed, the bed in which I discovered orgasms…I wonder what those callused hands would feel like on my skin. I flushed with sudden desire and shifted to the door telling him to make himself at home before making a quick exit. 

Sam and Dean set up camp in the tiny dining room next to the kitchen shortly after dropping their things in their temporary bedrooms. They went about working the case while I continued to pack up the house into boxes for donation and boxes for storage. I had a week left and still wasn’t sure what I was going to do with myself once the house was gone. I no longer had a job to tie me to this place after having been fired for taking too much time off to care for Aunt Stella. I know the hefty nest egg mom and dad and proceeds from Aunt Stella’s house means I’m not destitute, but not having a job is scary. 

By the time Dean wandered into the kitchen for more iced tea a few hours later, it was almost 7pm. “Hey” he said helping himself to the cookie jar he spotted on the counter “we’re heading out shortly. Got a spare key so we can let ourselves in? If not, I can always pick the lock.” “Sure, it’s on the sideboard in dining room. I’ll likely be up, though. Not sleeping much lately. A little jumpy since this this started again” I explained snatching a cookie from the jar he still held. “Fuck me….did you make these?” he moaned, stuffing another one into his face. Honey, do not tempt me to fuck you. Oh stop it you horny slut! “Yes, I did. Sam!” I called into the dining room “if you want a cookie, you better get in here before your brother murders the whole batch.” Sam appeared in the doorway as Dean shifted the cookie jar out of reach. “Hey, share” Sam said reaching to take it from him. “You don’t want this, it’s not kale” Dean said, shuffling further away.

I spent the next few days packing the house while Sam and Dean tracked the vamps. We all settled into an easy routine, the boys coming and going as they needed, helping themselves to whatever they found in the kitchen. I enjoyed the company. Not having to bury this secret from them had a lightening effect on my heart, that was for sure. The job wasn’t wrapped up until Wednesday night and by then, the house was fully packed, almost all of the furniture had been picked up by various people. The boys spent all of Thursday helping me take the donation boxes to a collection center then packed the rest in a storage unit before celebrating their successful hunt with booze and mountain of Chinese takeout. “Your dad, he left a huge impression on me” I said, feeling pleasantly buzzed from the alcohol. “Yeah, he had a tendency to do that” Dean laughed. “Do you want to talk about it? About what you went through? It helps” Sam said. I’m with the sons of the man who’d saved me. If I’m going to talk it out, now was the best chance I’d ever have. I took another sip of her whiskey, steeling myself for it. 

“We were on vacation. Went to visit my dad’s sister. I was asleep in my cousins’ room in my brand new New Kids on the Block sleeping bag. I smiled remembering the bedroom as if I was standing in it. “They’d drained my aunt and uncle without having woken my parents or any of us kids. I don’t remember the details of the next part, it happened so fast, but we were all gagged and thrown into a van. My parents were already on the van floor, unconscious. They took us to an abandoned barn. That’s where they did it. They killed my father first, then my mother, then my cousins. They made me watch. Talked to me the whole time, telling me they weren’t going to kill me, they wanted to raise me to hunt for them” I said, my voice almost a whisper. “That’s when the barn door exploded and John Winchester walked in. Heads literally rolled. He made quick work of it, killed the first three before they even realized what was happening. The other two tried to run but didn’t make it out the door. He carried me out to that car” I said, looking out the window at the Impala parked at the curb. “Twelve years old and he scooped me up and carried me right out like I was a toddler. Didn’t even ask me my name until the tires were on the blacktop.” “I remember that sleeping bag, found it under the seat when he came back from a hunt” Dean said. “He carried me out of the barn in it. When we got to my aunt’s house, I stuffed it away there. I didn’t want it anymore. I didn’t want anything about that night to come with me into the house” I whispered, closing my eyes and resting my head on the back of the sofa. 

The next morning after settlement was done, I stood on the lawn looking up at the house. “What are you gonna do now?” Dean asked. “Not a clue” I said smiling “but I’m looking forward to it.” I walked to my Jeep, the boys following. “Dean and I were talking and we wanted you to know that you’re welcome to come stay with us until you figure out your next step” Sam said reaching out to hug me goodbye. I was stiff for a second before forcing myself to accept his embrace, he was an old soul, I could feel that in him. “Yeah, we’ve got about a million rooms and wouldn’t be upset with some more of that iced tea and those cookies…my GOD those cookies!” Dean added with a moan. “Wow, that’s an amazing offer. Thank you” I said, truly taken by surprise. “I think I need to figure some stuff out, maybe see the ocean. I’ve never seen the ocean” I said. “Well” Dean said taking her phone from her hand “I’m programming our numbers. Give us a call if you change your mind or if you need anything.” “Like father, like sons” I said, smiling. I lifted up on my toes and kissed Dean’s cheek the hopped into the car. Pearl Jam blasting from my speakers, I watched them in the rear-view as I drove away smiling. Damn he woulda been a great lay. 

==

Three weeks later I walked into the Lake Shore Bar and Grill and sat down at the booth in the back and ordered a beer. “Wanna teach me some self-defense?” I asked, grinning shyly at the man already seated at the table. “I’ll take payment in cookies and iced-tea” Dean said returning her grin.


	2. Training Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is best of read from the first Chapter - Dad's Phone.

Chapter 2

Training Begins

Covered in sweat and bruises she lay on her back trying to catch her breath. In the week she’d spent in the bunker with the Winchesters, Sophie had learned to cause enough damage to an attacker to get some distance between herself and him…most of the time. “Come on, Sophie, get off your ass. Can’t let another drunk bastard drag you into an alley again, right?” Dean taunted. “He didn’t drag me anywhere!” she grumbled in frustration. “Yeah, well, he almost did and that’s why you came to us. Now get off your ass and show us what comes next. If you stay down, you die” he said approaching her, bowed legs wrapped in gray sweatpants. What is it about a man in gray sweatpants? She’d love to wipe that smirk off of his face. “What’s it gonna be? You gonna die today so I can eat some lunch or you gonna live today so WE can eat some lunch?” She returned his smirk with one of my own and rolled, kicking my leg out between Dean’s and just kept rolling. He landed like a ton of bricks on the mat of the gym floor. “Fuck” he bitched, rolling onto his side as Sam and Sophie laughed. “Taught her to sweep the leg while you were working on the car the yesterday” Sam chuckled, reaching a hand down to help her up. “Hey! Don’t begrudge me time spent with my Baby” he said, as he moved into a seated position and propped his arms on his knees. “Nice work” Dean offered, looking her over like it was Sophie he wanted to have for lunch. She felt her body respond to his gaze and was immediately angry annoyed. She wasn’t interested in starting anything with this man, no matter how much my body disagreed. “I’m gonna finish up with some yoga or my muscles will be angry later, if you wanna grab first shower” she said walking to the center of the room knowing yoga was something Dean would never bother with. 

Sam and Sophie did a quick yoga routine and twenty minutes later she opened the door to the shower room, towel slung over her shoulder and stopped dead in her tracks. Dean was standing under the shower spray in one of the stalls, his back to her. Streams of water ran down his shoulders and danced happily across the muscles of his back, all the way down to a gloriously tight ass. Fuck a girl sideways, this man was a work of art! He rested one hand on the shower wall, the other arm she couldn’t see. His body was wiggling in time to a tune only he could hear. Realization slammed into her, HE WAS JERKING OFF! She must have gasped because he suddenly turned around, fight face on, fists raised. “I’m sorry! I thought you’d left to pick up lunch” she babbled trying to look anywhere but at the massive cock, bouncing heavily between his legs. Her body was hot, so hot, skin flushed with embarrassment. “Shit, I almost killed you. What happened to the door?” he grumbled as he turned back to shut off the water and grab his towel. She’d turned sideways to keep the temptation of peaking to a minimum. “I hit it with some WD40. That door had a squeal heard around the world” she explained, trying to keep her voice steady. “Oh, yeah, thanks. Um, was kinda my warning system in case Sammy came in to use one of the other showers” he said now standing directly next to her. She can feel the heat coming off of his skin. “Sorry, thought I was helping” Sophie smiled up at him, gluing her eyes to his in an attempt to prove to him that she wasn’t embarrassed and to prove to herself that she had the willpower not to peak at what was under that tiny, wet towel. Her nipples tightened. Fuck you, body! He was enjoying this, that crooked grin told her so. “Okay, well I could go for a burger. Extra everything” she said opening the door to the hall for him needing this to be at an end. Saying nothing, he nodded, grin still plastered on is face, and left the room. 

The boys had been called out on a hunt, leaving Sophie alone in the bunker for the third day in a row. She kept up with the workout schedule Dean had left with her and decided to give the bunker a thorough cleaning. Given that it didn’t have any windows, there wasn’t much dust, but the boys did track in a ton of dirt and God only knows what else when they came and went, not to mention the fact that they weren’t exactly the best at keeping up with the kitchen or bathroom. She stocked up on food and cleaning supplies in town the following day, enjoying the sunshine. She’d been in the bunker for almost a week without having come up for fresh air and it felt good to drive with the top of her Jeep down. 

She'd tackled the bathroom, halls, library and war room before she found herself in the kitchen, surrounded by bags of expired food when her phone started playing Smoke on the Water altering her to the fact that Dean fucked with her phone and set this song as a notification of their group chat. 

Sam: Hey, need some help. You mind?  
Sophie: Anything to get me out of cleaning this kitchen. We need to have a discussion about expiration dates.  
Sam: LOL, yes ma’am. Can you research Dylan Wilmer Dahl. Anything you can find would be helpful. Salt and burn only pissed him off. Would do this ourselves, but Dean   
just popped my shoulder back into place and I may have a concussion. Dean is refusing to do anything until he gets back from a food run.  
Sophie: Sounds like a rough one. Back at you as soon as I have something. 

She parked herself in library, wood gleaming from the fresh polishing she’d given it and fired up her laptop. 

Dean: What are you doing cleaning the kitchen? I have a system. Don’t mess it up.  
Sophie: Only system I could figure is, leave it until it grows legs and walks itself to the trash. Shut up. I’m working here.  
Sam: Leave her alone and let her do the work you refused to help me with…and get back with food…I’m starving.

She’d reported back what they’d already known, dates, marriage info, no children. She was about twenty minutes into it when she hit on something interesting. A neighbor reported that Dahl built his house from the ground up. Every board and nail put up himself. He took great pride in that and was known to boast about it to anyone who would listen. After his last son died, the house sat empty for years and now it's finally being sold by the state with the proceeds going to charity.

Sophie: He suddenly gets active when the house is listed for sale? Considering the salt and burn was ineffective and his love of the house, I would bet that’s what he’s attached   
to.   
Dean: I say we burn the whole thing to the ground.  
Sam: Wouldn’t be the first time we’ve done that. It might work. Dean, where’s dinner? You’d better not be in a bar.  
Sophie: Stay safe, let me know if I can do anything else.  
Dean: Food’s gotta come from somewhere, Sammy!  
Sam: Thanks, Sophie!

Sophia’s eyes flew open, ears searching for sound. There was a sound, wasn’t there? She should not have stayed up watching Dean’s Hatchet Man DVDs. She stayed still, something wasn’t right. She could feel it in her bones. Listening, she let her eyes adjust to the darkness of her bedroom. Breathing, she definitely heard someone, something, breathing. Whatever it was, it was behind her, which means the path to the door was clear. Could she make it to the door quickly enough? If she could, she’d run straight for the garage, just like Sam taught her to do. “If you can get out and get to your car, do that. Get as far away, as fast as you can. Always keep a spare set of keys hidden in or around the car. It’s worth the risk of it being stolen” Sam told her.

They’d left her with a gun. Dean insisted on that and knowing she could handle it well. She was an amazing shot once she got the hang of handling the kickback. She reached down the edge of the bed slowly and took hold of the gun she’d tucked beneath it. Her muscles tight, ready to spring into action, she heard him/it take a step towards her and she immediately launched herself forward towards the door. She was grabbed from behind by both arms, pulled through the air and slammed onto the bed. She didn’t lose her grip on the gun, though. Bringing her knee up and elbow down from an overhead position, just like she was taught, she slammed her elbow and knee into her attacker. She heard a grunt, followed by a hiss and suddenly she was free as he/it fell over onto the floor with a thud. “Fuck, sweetheart, did you really have to go for the crotch?” “DEAN?” she shouted, reaching for the bedside lamp and flipping it on, gun aimed at the man on floor at her feet. “Yeah, fuck, ooh man, this sucks” he gasped for air, cupping his junk in his hands.

“You deserved that! Is this part of your training? Sneaking up on me in while I’m in bed?” she shouted, anger flowing through her veins like lava. “You’re like Mighty Mouse, small and strong”, he smirked up at her from where he landed. “I like it”, he said, eyes roaming over her body as he continued to cup himself. “You always sleep naked?” he asked, stretching his legs out as the pain started to ease. Her face instantly burned crimson as she watched him drink the sight of her in. She stood completely naked, hair falling over her shoulders in a tangled mess. I hate you! she internally yelled at her body for responding to his intense gaze. With her right hand she grabbed a pillow to hold in front her, left hand lowered the gun. “Get out!” she shouted at him. “Now!” she shouted again, nipples tightening as his eyes took her in. “Alright, alright” he chuckled while getting to his feet. “As much as I would like to see you in all your glory again, hunters usually sleep with at least underwear on. Well, I don’t, but then again, I'm not shy”, he chuckled, making her pussy throb. “Dean Winchester, get out of here or I will shoot you in the balls. You know what a good shot I am” she growled pointing the gun at him again, aiming directly at his crotch. “Okay, okay, I'm leaving. You know, you need to be prepared for the worst. An attacker or monster doesn’t care if you’re sleeping or if you’re naked” he grumbled on his way out the door. He paused in the doorway, his back to her when he heard the gun being cocked. Smiling widely, “I unloaded it before you woke up. Bullets are on the dresser”, he said smugly, then closed the door behind him and made his way back to his bedroom.

Dean shuffled into the kitchen the next morning in a bathrobe and slippers, rubbing his eyes, hair sleep spiked. “Coffee. Coffee or everyone dies” he said, slumping onto a stool across from Sophia. “Here, I just poured this, take it. I’ll get another” she said, sliding her steaming mug across the table to him. “Is it poison?” he asked, giving her a suspicious look. Considering how pissed off she was about last night’s “training session”, he wouldn’t be at all surprised if she was out for revenge. He took a tentative sip. “Ugh, what is this crap? It IS poison!” he said, scrunching his face up in disgust. “It’s hazelnut, Dean. It’s a nice change. It’s good to try new things” Sam said from across the room where he leaned on the counter sipping from his own cup. “Try to make you better prepared for the world and I get poisoned with this ‘pinkies out’ sort of shit…my pinkies stay down…you hear me Mighty Mouse? DOWN” he complained, shuffling out of the room, taking his cup of coffee with him hoping they wouldn’t notice. They did. 

They went along the next few weeks in a similar routine, the boys coming and going as jobs came up, Sophia helping with research when they needed the assist, keeping up with the ever changing training which now included machete work and she’d taken to cooking for them. She’d also started packing them food to bring on the road, sandwiches, cups of soup to be heated in the motel microwaves, snacks, fresh iced tea (at Dean’s begging), desserts.

Sam suggested she consider looking for work in the food industry. “No way, Sammy! She isn’t leaving us and taking her food with her! She makes BREAKFAST PIE! BREAKFAST PIE, Sammy!” Dean shouted across the room as at Sam’s words sunk in. “It’s quiche and unless you’re kicking me out, I’m in no rush to leave. I’d like to find some work locally, though. I can’t stay hidden away in your lair forever” she smiled. “You and your breakfast pie always have a home here” Dean said wrapping his arms protectively around her. “I wasn’t pushing you out, but I can tell you’re getting antsy” Sam clarified. “He’s a bad man, don’t listen to him” Dean grumbled into her ear, voice low and so fucking sexy she almost melted.


	3. The Garden

Chapter 3

The Garden

“Dean Winchester, I will kill you!” Sophia shouted, running down the alley behind the seedy strip-mall. “I thought you WANTED to get out of the bunker!” he shouted following her. “I mean it! As soon as we survive this, I’m going to shoot you in the face!” she yelled, banking a hard left around building to the main parking lot. He laughed as they raced for the Impala which Sam kept running for them. Dean opened the back door, shoved Sophie in, landing on top of her as he dove in. Just as Sam asked what the hell was going on, life-sized statues of all four Beatles came around the corner. “Is that…Is that Ringo Starr?” Sam asked in awe. “Yes! Run them over! Sam, now! Cursed objects! Go!” Dean shouted from the backseat. Sam slammed his foot on the gas and smashed into the statues, crushing them with the force and weight of the beastly car. “My poor, Baby!” Dean whined. “Let’s go! We gotta salt and burn them before they piece themselves back together, look!” Sam shouted jumping out of the car. Sophie watched as the pieces wiggled across the ground, grouping together. 

Once everything was burned, including the enchanted pocket watch they’d broken into the shop to find, Sophie turned to Sam “Can I have your gun, please?” Slow grin spreading across his face he replied “Yep” and pulled it from his waistband. 

Taking the gun from Sam, Sophie stalked Dean across the lot. “Stop, Dean. Take it like a man. I told you that I didn’t want to come on this hunt. I’m not a hunter, Dean” she grinned wickedly. “I’m sorry, Mouse. I really didn’t know there was anything else in that shop that could kill us!” he said plastering his finest ‘please forgive me cuz I’m an idiot and adorable’ look on his face. He continued to walk backwards, stumbling over a parking barrier and falling on his ass. “I warned you, if I was put in danger, I would shoot you. Now, where do you want it?” she stood just far enough away that he couldn’t reach her, gun pointed at his crotch. “Hey! Hey, Mouse, please. This isn’t funny. Quit pointing that thing at my junk. How can I make this up to you?” he begged, on his back, hands held up in a defensive posture. “A garden” she said. “What?” he asked confused. “I want a garden. There’s space behind to the bunker that gets plenty of sun. I want a garden and you’re going to dig it for me” she smiled. “Fine, fine, just point that thing somewhere else” he sighed. 

True to his word, Dean dug a large garden space for Sophia behind the bunker, with Sam’s help. No way he was going to let Sam reap the benefits of whatever delicious food she made from it without making him pitch in. She’d planted a variety of tomatoes and peppers. She also planted strawberries, blackberries, cucumbers and peas, the latter three would creep up along the trellises she’d found at a yard sale. 

Dean watched as she tended the garden and helped it to grow. He was amazed that anyone could do this sort of work, it was like magic. He’d always taken food for granted. He rolled up to a diner, asked for it and it appeared in front of him. He’d rarely given thought to how food was grown or made, even when he made his famous burgers he’d only cared about the ratio of meat to fat, not how the cows were raised. He’d taken to spending time out here at night after nasty hunts, sitting on the bench he had liberated from a playground they’d worked a case in. That haunted swing-set had been a bitch to deal with, so he didn’t feel bad about taking the bench. He knew she was coming, heard the bunker door squeak open and listened to her footsteps as she approached. “Hey, Mouse” he said as she got closer. “FUCK! DEAN!” she shouted, dropping her basket, spilling the camp light and pruning sheers to the ground. Laughing he leaned over and picked them up. “Sorry, I was trying to announce myself to AVOID scaring you” he said. “Gonna do some midnight gardening?” he asked. Taking her basket from him she settled on her knees between the first of the tomato plants “It’s too hot to pull weeds when the sun is up. And I couldn’t sleep” she grumbled pulling weeds as she moved her way up the row, moving her little light as she went. “Why are you out here?” she asked, looking back. He was openly staring at her ass as she worked and it sent shivers through her body. “Fresh air is nice. I dunno. I just like it out here. It was just a patch of nothing before. It’s pretty cool…that you can do this” he waved at the garden, still watching her ass wiggle as she shimmied along. 

They talked quietly as she worked. He’d filled her in on their most recent hunt. A wendigo in Michigan. They didn’t find anyone alive but were able to kill it. She told him that Allie, the lady running the market in town, was looking for someone to bake a cake for her son’s birthday party. “So, we decided I’d do the cake and party trays of cold foods” Sophie told him, sitting up her knees to stretch her back. “She just hired you to make food for her family without knowing anything about you?” Dean asked surprised. “We’ve been chatting since I moved here, it’s nice to speak to a non-man, on occasion. And it would seem that when she noticed your sudden change in grocery shopping, think pie pie pie beer pie beer and more pie to actual cooking ingredients, beer and more of those mysterious ingredients, she grilled you” Sophie laughed continuing to the end of the row. “I wouldn’t say she grilled me, but she did express a sudden…interest in me” he grinned. “Mmhmm, and it seems that you may have told talked her ear off about me and…how did she put it…’grinned like a love-sick fool’ the whole time” she said, trying to keep her laughter quiet. Standing she brushed her hands clean and turned to Dean. He was looking vexed when he grumbled “not a love-sick fool…she’s a fool.”

Sophie plopped herself on the bench enjoying the look on his face. She didn’t know anyone cold look angry and shy at the same time. It was…doing things to her. “Gimme some of that” she nodded at his glass. He refilled it before passing it to her. They shared it and three more drinks as Dean entertained her with some of his funnier hunting stories. “He was naked?” she snorted into his shoulder. “Not just naked, but…hahahaha….but…hahaha he’s gonna kill me…okay, okay, I’m okay now…he was naked with a boner. My dad, he said…oh shit I’m crying now…he said in that deep voice he had…’Son, I know you’re a horny teenager and I know she’s hot…but you can’t bang the witch.’ OH MY GOD I almost pissed my pants. Sam was hopping around from foot to foot in ankle deep snow, in the middle of the woods, hollering about how much he loved her. Ooooooh shit, I haven’t thought about that in years” Dean sighed wiping the tears from his face. “I’ve noticed that none of these stories involve you” she said, breath still hitching with laughter. She was pleasantly drunk as she watched him, his face completely joyful. It was a rare sight, to be sure. “Dunno what you’re talking about. I’m a perfect hunter” he chuckled, calming himself down. 

“Okay perfect hunter…I’d better get to bed” she said standing, wobbling a bit from the booze. His hand shot out to her leg, steadying her. He looked up at her, hand shifting up to graze the curve of her ass, fingers gently squeezing. She didn’t move. He brought his other hand up, mirroring the first, squeezing gently. Her body thrummed with need at his touch. “Are we doing this?” she wondered aloud. “I’d like to. I’d really like to” he replied. “If you don’t want to, this stops now” he promised, watching her face intently. Her fingers found his hair, much softer than she’d expected. She gasped as he pressed a kiss to her belly. She felt the heat of his lips through her threadbare Ren and Stimpy t-shirt and moaned, pressing the pads of her fingers into his scalp. “Tell me what you want. There are no wrong answers, Mouse” he whispered, kissing her belly again. “I don’t want a relationship. I can’t do that” she groaned, leaning into him. “Look at me. Tell me what you DO want?” he asked, tipping his head back to watch her face again. She opened her blue eyes to meet the green of his. This man was beautiful, his face, open to her, willing to do anything she wanted, even if that meant packing up and pretending none of this had ever happened. Her strong will was finally at an end and she knew it. She wanted to fuck. Hard. She tugged his hair, jerking his head. “I want you to fuck me, Dean” she demanded. “Yes, ma’am” he growled, standing up to take her hand. 

They ran into and through the bunker as quickly and quietly as they could, making their way to Dean’s bedroom where they closed themselves in, forgetting about the rest of the world. In a flurry of motion, they tore each other’s clothes off, knocking heads a few times in their alcohol induced clumsiness. They stood, naked, foreheads pressed together, “Last chance to back out, Mouse.” She lifted her face to brush her lips against his for the first time and whispered “Don’t call me Mouse.” He groaned, crashing his lips to hers, tongue dragging over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She let him in, tongues battling for dominance. Wrapping her arms around him, his weighty cock pressed against her belly. His hands cupped her face, pulling her with him towards the bed until his legs tapped the mattress. Pulling her face from his grasp, she pushed him down onto the bed and sunk to her knees. 

“Mouse, I won’t last long if you do what I think you’re about to do. It’s been a while for me” he confessed as she focused her eyes on his gorgeous manhood, fat with need. “I’ve wanted to suck on this since the day I walked in on you jerking off in the shower. Now lay back and let me have my fun” she said, voice husky and low. He did as he was told and relaxed on the bed, legs hanging over the side, as she slowly pumped him with her hand. “This is a mighty fine cock you’ve got here” she said, squeezing tightly as she stroked him, eliciting a deep groan from him. Her tongue slowly circled the fat head, licking up the droplet of cum that she squeezed from his slit. “I’ve been wanting to know how you taste. I’m not disappointed” she grinned licking the slit again, hoping for another tasty droplet. “I wasn’t expecting you to be so intense. God, I can’t take much more of this, Mouse.” “No, you don’t get a say in how this goes. Keep your mouth shut and watch me” she ordered. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked her in the eye, not saying a word. His cock had never been this hard before, almost painfully so. Each stroke of her hand and flick of her tongue sent shockwaves of pleasure through him. 

“I’ve seen you watching me” she continued her torturously slow stroking, eyes still locked on his. “I’ve heard your comments when you think I’m too far away” she licked his length from balls to tip. “The things I’ve heard you say…made my pussy wet” another long lick. “I’ve had to buy a vibrator” she circled his head with her tongue again. “It wasn’t enough, so I bought a long, fat dildo too” she sucked his head into her lips, making him tilt his head back in a loud groan. “Eyes on me or this ends” she reminded him. His head snapped up, eyes wide with desire. “Every single night that we’re both in the bunker, I’ve had to make myself cum. Sometimes twice” she confessed dragging her tongue from base to tip again. Her other hand found his balls, cupping him, fingers roaming over them. “Just knowing that you’re down the hall with THIS thing is enough to make my pussy throb” she flattened her tongue and slapped his cock on it. “Tried watching porn” she popped his head back in for another quick suck. “Tried thinking about Sam. Hell, I even thought about fucking Sam, just to take the edge off" she licked him base to tip. “But this is what I wanted” she squeezed him again, sucking his full length into her mouth. He struggled to keep his head up, to keep his eyes focused on her, to breathe…Her mouth was doing all the things he’d had done to him before, but none of it came close to this. This should be criminalized he thought to himself. She pressed her lips to his base, taking him to the back of her mouth, edging into her throat for a second before pulling back to let him loose. “I’ve never taken a man that deep before…and I’ve never had a man this big before” she grinned wickedly coughing lightly from the intrusion into her throat. “Can’t wait to feel this fill up my pussy” she groaned sucking him back in. She pumped and sucked until his legs quaked. “I know you need to cum. Let me have it, please” she said only pulling him from her lips only long enough to get the words out before devouring him again. His hips thrust upwards, hands holding her head as he fucked her throat as gently as he could manage in his frantic state. His breathing became choppy and she gently tugged on his balls, making him cry out as his orgasm rocked him. “Sophia, fuck, yes, take it!” as he shot rope after rope of cum into her mouth. She swallowed every drop, squeezing his cock to make sure she got it all. 

She climbed up onto the bed, fitting herself next to him. She watched as his breath slowly evened out, his face flushed and glowing. She took the opportunity to let her eyes wander over him, drinking in the freckles that danced over his shoulders, the sexy as fuck anti-possession tattoo on his chest, his torso, tight with muscle and that cock, softened now, but no less glorious in it’s current state. “Pleased with yourself?” he chuckled as he caught her looking him over. She purred in response, leaning over him, touching her lips to his. He buried his hands in her hair, keeping her lips, nipping at them, stroking his tongue over them, and into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth, hand falling to his chest to keep steady. Pulling apart for air, he vowed “I’m going to make you cum so hard that Sam is going to think you’re a woman possessed.” 

He climbed off the bed and stood between her legs, looking down on her. “My turn to make the rules” he grinned. She gasped, skin flushing with desire. She’d never been this aggressive in bed before and had no idea what to expect in return. “Relax, Mouse. I’ll take it easy on you…this time” his said. His words sent delicious shivers through her. Reaching down he took hold of her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed, she yelped at the sudden movement. “It’s very simple” he leaned over on his elbows, caging her beneath him. “No matter what I do to you” he grinned, running his wet tongue over her nipple “you have to take it.” He sucked a nipple into his mouth, circling it with his tongue. Her back arched up to press her breast into him as her hands slid up his arms, holding tight to his hard biceps. Moving toward her other nipple, he said “Do you agree to my terms?” His hot breath ghosted over the skin of her breast. She nodded, fingers digging into his strong arms. “You’ve just unleashed a torrent of nasty, dirty, sexy words from that sweet mouth of yours, and now I need to hear one more. Do you agree to my terms? Yes or no, Mouse” he said, tongue flicking over the hard bud. “Yes, fuck yes, Dean” she panted, squirming beneath him. “This is gonna be fun” he chuckled darkly and sucked her nipple into his mouth, biting down gently. 

“You’re stunning, baby. I’ve wanted you since I parked Baby in front of your house that first day” he said, running his hand over her over her shoulders and breasts. This is what she wanted, this is what she’d thought about from the first moment he held her hand in the front yard of her aunt’s house. She wanted to feel his calloused hands all over her body. She was losing her breath, lost in the heat he was leaving in the wake of his hands. She called his name, breathy and long as he sucked her nipple back into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue. Sinking to his knees, he left a trail of kisses until his nose brushed across her pussy. He pulled her legs up onto his hard shoulders and dipped his head to taste her, dragging his tongue up to her clit. “Ah, Dean!” she cried, burying her hands in his hair. “So sweet” he said in awe, swiping his tongue again before diving into her as deep as his tongue could reach. He ate her pussy like a starving man, pulling back just before she peaked. Again and again he brought her to the edge, not letting her go over. “Dean, please” she begged and was ignored. He pulled his face back and sunk two fingers into her making her pussy clamp down greedily, “So wet.” He pumped slowly, flicking his tongue lightly over her extremely sensitive clit. Her thighs tensed around his head as she rocked her pelvis up to him, trying cum. He suddenly stood up, pulling his fingers from her and fisted his hard cock. “You agreed to take it. Are you backing out?” he asked stroking himself as he looked down on her quivering body. “No! I’ll be good!” she promised. “Maybe I should send you off to play with your toys since you’re so impatient” he said, pumping faster. “No! Dean, please touch me!” she begged. “Try it again and I will finish myself while you watch and then go to sleep” he warned, sinking back down to his knees. He knelt between her legs again, tucking in for a second round of feasting on her. Licking her slow and long, “We can do this whenever you want. You set the terms.” He continued his torturous ministrations all over again until she was a writhing mess. “You can slip into my bed at night” suckling her clit. “You can fuck me and leave me” tongue sliding over it. “As often as you want” tongue pressing against it, sending icy hot shivers through her. She was close, right there, waiting to fall over the edge and she knew he would deny her again. Grabbing the blanket in her hands, she held tight, preparing for the loss of him, but he didn’t stop, instead he sucked her clit into his lips and filled her with a third finger. “DEAN! Oh my god, Dean!” she cried out, thighs holding his head tight as she convulsed beneath him, orgasm racing through her. “Fuck, Mouse, that was beautiful” he said, helping her come down by slowing his fingers. “Dean” was all she could manage to say, body still lightly quaking as he pulled is fingers from her to lick them clean. 

Dean scooped Sophie up his arms and climbed to the center of the bed, laying her down beside him. They stayed like this, wrapped in each other’s arms until Sophie’s breathing returned to normal. “Okay, Mouse?” he asked, stroking her arm. “Mmmm” she replied as she stretched her body out, lengthening her muscles, groaning in orgasmic bliss. She felt his erection nudging her hip, begging for attention. “Oh! We’ve got to take care of this” she smiled, reaching down and grasping him. Turning to face him she stroked his length as his eyes burned into hers. He rolled over her, lifting one of her legs around his waist. “This will be quick. We’ll take our time next time” he said a little sheepishly. She lifted her other leg and nudged his hips lower, his cock now notched against her dripping center. “Still so wet, baby” he groaned as he slid the first inch into her. He tried to take it slow, to allow her time to adjust to his size, but she was so slick with want that he couldn’t stop himself and filled her in one long stroke. If she wasn’t so wet, it would have been painful, he was so thick, stretching her to the max. “Oh, fuck, baby…so…feels like…nnng…hold onto me” he warned, stumbling over his words. She almost couldn’t hear him over her own lusty outcries. He was right, Sam was going to think she was a woman possessed. She slid her shaking hands up his back and held onto his shoulders just as he quickly pulled back then slammed into her hard and fast, over and over. They were a tangle of limbs and cries as they fucked with wild abandon. The room filled with the sounds of their passion. “Oh, fuck…I’m gonna…with me…with me baby” he stuttered. She was already crying out in orgasm at his plea. Her pussy, convulsing tightly around him, dragged him in over the edge with her. He cried out, thrusting into her with each pulse of release ripping through his cock until he lost the strength in his arms, collapsing on top of her. “Fuck, baby, you need to come with a warning label” he panted. “Likewise” she panted, loving he weight of him.


	4. Friends

Chapter 4

Friends

The following two weeks went by in a flurry of activity. Sophia started hunting through the newspapers and the internet for possible cases, two of which she’d be right about. One was a witch in Oregon, which Sam had farmed out to another hunter that lived out that way, the other was a haunting in a church in Nebraska, which the boys handled quickly. Dean spent a lot more time in the kitchen learning how to cook more than just breakfast and his famously delicious burgers. Sam started updating the Men of Letters catalogues to add the new information they’d gathered over the years. 

“SOUP’S ON!” Dean called from the depths of the kitchen. Sam wandered in from the library with Sophia in tow to find Dean made ribeye steaks, mashed potatoes and brussel sprouts. “Dean. You know that sprouts are vegetables right?” Sam asked amazed. Standing proud in his Kiss the Cook apron Dean looked only slightly offended. “Dude, don’t insult me. I cooked them in bacon fat like a man. There’s sour cream, butter and scallions in the potatoes! I didn’t know that scallions were like, skinny onions until Sophie used them in breakfast pie last week” he said dropping a kiss on top of her head before he took his seat at the table. She stiffened slightly at his casual kiss. 

Sam popped a sprout into his mouth, chewed once and froze. Dean watched, grinning, “Huh? Manly vegetable, right?” “Ohmuhguh, it’s…it’s heavenly” Sam moaned. “Welcome to the dark side” Dean grinned. “Hello, Dean. Sam. What’s heavenly aside from me and to a lesser degree, Jack?” the angel asked causing Sophie to choke on her beer in a scream. “DAMN IT, CAS!” Dean shouted almost stabbing himself in the face with this steak knife. “What did I tell you about that?” Castiel, looking slightly confused stepped back to give Dean space. “Dean, we entered the bunker through the door since there is nothing emergent in nature. You all were very focused on watching Sam eat” Cas continued “Frankly, it is upsetting to know that we got all the way in here without either of you noticing. Hello, my name is Castiel and that is Jack. You must be Sophia” Cas said nodding towards Jack who raised his hand awkwardly, “Hello.” Sophia’s mouth fell open.

“Let’s start with excellent work on the personal skills, have you been practicing? Second, if this doesn’t distract you, Sam will eat my boot” he said garnering a “Hey” from Sam who’s mouth was full of mashed potato, forking a sprout and holding it out to the angel. “Dean, you know I don’t eat. Food tastes like molecules to me and yes, I have been practicing. Thank you for noticing” Cas replied flatly. “Jack, I made an extra steak. It’s on the counter. C’mon, eat up” Dean nodded towards the counter. Jack happily set to work on piling a plate with the meat, sprouts and a mountain of potatoes before taking the empty seat next to Sam. “So, these are the two roommates I’ve heard so much about?” Sophia asked finally digging into her food. “Sam, Dean and Cas are like my fathers. I’m very lucky to have three fathers, especially since Lucifer is such a bad one. These are excellent” Jack said pointing his fork at the sprouts. “Right? It’s bacon fat that makes it good” Dean said very impressed with himself. “Bacon fat is delicious” Jack agreed. “Dean, quit passing your terrible eating habits to Jack!” Sam grumbled. “Hey, you love those sprouts!” Dean said sharply, pointing a fork at Sam. Ignoring the brotherly spat, Sophie turned her attention to Jack. “I’ve heard about your…situation. I was taken in by my aunt when my family was killed. I felt as lucky with her as you feel now” she smiled warmly, instantly feeling a kinship with the boy. 

The five of them spent the evening in the Dean Cave binge watching bad action movies while Dean and Jack recreated the fight scenes in the middle of the room. Sophia laughed and threw popcorn at them when they inevitably fell over, sending the coffee table skittering across the floor. “We’re gonna need more furniture in here” Sam said as he pulled himself out of the recliner. Jack was laying on a pile of blankets on the floor while Castiel and Dean flanked Sophie on the small couch. “I’ll take care of that. It’s the least I can do for the free room” Sophia offered. Jack sat up straight in interest “Can I help? I also have a free room and would like to earn my keep.” “Knock yourself out, kid, just make sure it’s manly. No flowers. Or that checkered pattern shit. Oh and no animal print or those dancing dots” Dean said reaching down to fluff the boy’s hair, earning him a gigantic smile in return. Laughing loudly, Sophie asked “Dancing dots? Do you mean polka dots?” “Yeah, whatever” he shrugged grinning at her. “I think we can manage that!” Jack said beaming. 

“He’s incredible. Such a ray of sunshine” Sophie said as she got ready for bed. “Yeah. He tries real hard. He struggled with his powers a lot and bad things happened as a result, but he’s all heart” Dean said stretching out on her bed. “You staying?” she asked, hands on her hips. “Thinkin’ about it. Why?” he replied tucking his hands behind his head as he got comfortable. “Surprised is all. We spend all of our nights together in your bedroom” she commented as she went to the sink to brush her teeth. He watched as she scrubbed her teeth, “I like the way your ass wiggles when you do that.” She gave him an angry glare in the mirror that she didn’t really feel. 

“Been thinking about that, actually. The two rooms thing” Dean said as she rinsed the toothpaste from her mouth. “Mmhmm” she said swishing mouthwash around. “We should move in together. Make it official and all” he said making her spit out the mouthwash much more forcefully that she expected to. “Dean, we already live together” she laughed wiping her mouth dry with a towel. “No, we live in the same building, but not together. I can move in here if you want, or you in with me. Shit, we can pick any of the other rooms, there’s tons of them sitting empty” he said, brows knitted together in thought. “Dean…this thing between us…it’s great the way it is, but…I don’t want a relationship. I did tell you that” she said dropping the hand towel in the hamper and walking to the edge of the bed. He reached out and took her hand, stroking his thumb over her skin. “I’m not seeing anyone else. Unless you’re banging dudes when I’m gone hunting, you’re not seeing anyone else. Let’s not seeing anyone else together. We can table the ‘moving in’ thing for later. I'm the king of avoiding relationships and this seems like a reasonable idea to even me” he said. She looked at him, his face an expression of cautious hopefulness. She couldn’t deny him this, it was, after all, reasonable. “I can agree to that, but…” she started but lost her words. He sat up and pulled her into his lap, “Listen. It’ll just be us, okay? I’m not talking about a house and babies. I just want to know that I’ve got you to come home to and that you’re wanting me to come home to you.” Laughing she said “Sounds a little archaic to me.” “I don’t mean that you should be sitting around pining for me, that’s kinda weird. I just mean that…it’s nice…knowing that someone will be happy to see me when I’m back” he said pulling her tightly to him. “Well, you do make me feel wanted” she smiled shyly. “Okay, so it’s settled. No banging other people, separate bedrooms, still ALL the sex, no expectations other than all the sex. Sound right?” he kissed her forehead. “Sounds right” she agreed turning her face to kiss his lips. “Oh, and I’m going to kiss you whenever the mood strikes me. That thing in the kitchen, earlier, that’s something you need to get used to. I’m very…hands on…” he said, as his hands slid up her waist into her tank. She gasped as the sudden warmth spreading through her. “Okay, I think I can get used to that.”

“Gonna do what I say and be a good girl?” he asked, hoping she was up for the game. “Mmhmm” she nodded emphatically. She was indeed up for a bit of roleplay tonight. He instructed her to stand up and take off her clothes as he did the same. “On your knees” he nodded towards the floor. She dropped and opened her mouth for him. “That’s a good girl” he smiled, slipping his thick cock into her lips. She moaned around him, pulling him in deeply, forcing a light gag as he tapped the back of her throat. His fingers threaded into her hair, cradling her scalp allowing him to gently hold her in place. He held still until her gag reflex relaxed then slowly pulled back letting her breathe. He repeated the action, pushing a little further this time “Oh fuck, baby, nobody has ever taken me that deep before.” She moaned around him, sending vibrations through him. Her hands slid up the back of his thighs, urging him to fuck her mouth. He did, gently, thrusting in and out as she slid her tongue back and forth over the underside of him. She sucked him hard, making him jump a little at the sudden pressure “Easy, baby, or this will be over real quick.” She ignored him and increased the suction on him. Groaning loudly he pulled himself from her and tipped her head up so she looked at him. His cock laying heavily on her lips. “You said you wanted to be a good girl. That was bad girl behavior. On the bed, on your hands and knees” he ordered gently, but his eyes were hard with lust. 

She moved instantly, jumping up onto the bed, dropping to her hands and knees, presenting her full and curvy ass to him. She’d never been spanked before, but she was LOVING the idea of it now. “What a glorious ass. It’s the first part of you I ever laid eyes on, you know. You were bent over your garden and the blood rushed to my dick so fast I thought I was gonna pass out” he said remembering that day. She wiggled her bottom at him, temping him to get moving on his punishment. “You want a spanking? Is that it?” he laughed darkly, running his large palms over her plump mounds. “Mmhmm” she replied. His fingers slipped between her legs, barely skimming her pussy. He knelt behind her, squeezing her hard before suddenly letting go and landing a hard slap on her skin. Her yelp turned quickly into a low moan as the sting travelled to her clit. Slap! He drug his tongue over her pussy lips. Slap! Another swipe over her. Slap! He lightly bit the back of her thigh. Slap! Another lick at her pussy. Slap! He slipped two fingers into her. Slap! He pumped his fingers, raising himself to his feet. Her ass was pink from his hands. Her face was pressed into the bed, body shaking with need. “Tell me what you want” he demanded. She groaned and pressed herself back against his cock. “Use your words. Tell me now!” he slapped her hard on the ass. “Fuck me, please fuck me, Dean. Fuck me hard!” she cried out. He thrust into her without mercy. Holding her hips tightly, he slammed into her over and over, filling the room with the slapping sound of skin, their lusty grunts of pleasure and the soft sound of her wet pussy sucking against his cock. “Fuck, Mouse, cum with me” he demanded, leaning over to reach her clit. He stroked it lightly, making her cry out his name. “That’s it, baby, cum for me” and she did. Her orgasm crashed through her hard and loud. “Fuck, baby, I’m…I’m…nnngg!” he called out, slapping his hips against her as he spilled his load. 

Sophia was curled up in a ball on the bed when Dean brought a warm wet cloth to her and gently cleaned his mess dripping from her. “This hurt?” he gently caressed her butt. “Yeah. Was worth it” she smiled, eyes closed. He grabbed the cocoa butter lotion she kept on her dresser. He smoothed it onto her skin “I’m sorry, Mouse. I got a little carried away.” She responded by wigging her butt at him, wanting more of his hands on her. A deep chuckle resonated in his throat as he applied more lotion to her skin. He put the lotion away, killed the lights and climbed into her bed. “Gotta get you a memory foam mattress. This one is crap” he said curling up behind her, spooning her gently. “Mmhmm” she sighed as his arm crept around her, hand cupping her breast. “Sleep, baby” he murmured kissing her ear, but she was already gone, lost to her dreams. 

Sophia and Jack headed out early the next morning. Cas was the only one awake, as he didn’t require sleep, when they’d made their way to the garage. They’d asked him to join them on their furniture adventure, but he wanted to stay behind and catch up with Sam and Dean. “Pick something to listen to” Sophie instructed Jack and handed over her phone “just stay out of the text messages and photos. You don’t need to know that side of Dean” she laughed. “Dean never lets me pick the music” Jack said grinning as he flipped through Spotify. A few minutes later, AC/DC blasted through her Bluetooth connected speakers. “You have the entire worlds collection of music at your fingertips and you pick something Dean would have played anyway?” she laughed in wonder. “Dean says any music made after 1979 is shit” Jack said opening his window and closing his eyes. He sat quietly enjoying the warm air on his face. “You really like Dean, don’t you?” Sophie prompted. “I do. Each of my father figures have different qualities. For example, Cas is patient and helps me understand how to live with humans. He understands that I sometimes struggle with that because he also struggled with that. Sam is very insightful and looks for the good in everyone. He knows what it like to feel like a monster and is helping me control my powers so that I don’t hurt myself or anyone else. Dean is very organized in his thinking. He sees things mostly in terms of good and evil, but he blurs the lines of right and wrong all the time, so he is a bit hard to figure out. I think he keeps a lot of his emotional baggage to himself, which is bad. He teaches me about the man stuff.” Jack said very seriously. “Jack, if you ever want woman’s point of view, feel free to ask me. Dean’s outlook on things is often not the full picture” she chuckled. “You enjoy being Dean’s girlfriend. I’m glad. It makes me happy to see him happy” Jack said as they pulled into the diner parking lot. She let the girlfriend comment slide, not wanting to get into a conversation on the differences between a girlfriend and being a…whatever she was with Dean. Thankfully, his excitement over food changed his thoughts. “Can I get waffles? I like filling up each little section with syrup” he grinned broadly at her. “Sure, but have you ever had ice-cream on a waffle?” she asked. “Sam wouldn’t like me having ice-cream for breakfast” he replied, eyebrows pulling together in worry. “You let me take care of Sam” she promised as they walked into the restaurant. In the end, Sophie ordered waffles with ice cream while Jack ordered waffles with fruit and syrup, trading plates halfway through. 

They’d spent hours after breakfast shopping. Jack did well in keeping to Dean’s list of furniture “don’ts”. “Hey Jack, I was thinking, the Dean Cave is cool and all, but we were all squeezed in pretty tight. What do you say we take this a step further and ‘expand’ the mission?” she asked. “Expand it how?” Jack wondered, tilting his head, eyebrows furrowing together in thought. “Well, there’s a few fairly large rooms around the bunker. We could make a nice family space out of one of them. I’m thinking a television area, a nook for games, maybe an area to set up a new record player for Dean so he can play music someplace that ISN’T his bedroom. What do you say? Wanna surprise them?” she nudged his arm with hers. “I don’t know. Dean doesn’t like surprises” Jack said stuffing his hands in his pockets. “He’ll be okay with this one. Trust me” she said linking her arm through his as she pulled him further into the store. 

Her phone buzzed:

Dean: Caught a case. Cas wants to come. You okay if Jack stays at the bunker with you?   
Sophia: Sure. What’s the case?  
Dean: Demon or witch, not sure yet. Listen, he’s self-sufficient but we can swing through town and pick him up. Hang on…Sam is lecturing…  
Dean: Fuck, he’s annoying. Sam says easy on the sweets, gotta get the kid to a dentist, the amount of sugar he consumes is “alarming”.   
Sophia: I can handle this and tell Sam we had waffles and ice cream for breakfast and he should be proud that Jack hesitated not wanting to disappoint him, but I talked him into it.   
Dean: Nice! Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.  
Sophia: Not afraid of him. How long do you think you’ll be gone?  
Dean: Two days drive there, work the case, two days drive back, so…math times math…  
Sophia: At least a week. Got it.   
Dean: My lady speaks hunter! Hot!  
Sophia: Go, be safe.

“Looks like we have the bunker to ourselves for about a week, kiddo. Think we can pull this off?” she grinned at Jack. His face broke out into a huge smile “Yes!” 

Jack and Sophia spent their time together having a blast rehabbing a shabby storage room into a comfortable family space. First they’d painted cinderblock walls a blue that was a few shades lighter than navy which Jack had agonized over. He insisted that it be manly color and had taken to asking strangers in the hardware store their opinions on it. They’d hooked up a large television, surround sound and PlayStation in the corner and set a large, squashy gray sectional in a L shape in front of it. Adding two matching recliners with a table and lamp between them on the empty side. They’d left the center free of a coffee table so that Jack had space to dump his two brand new, extra-large beanbag chairs he planned to use while gaming. A deep pile throw rug, blankets and a bunch of pillows later and the television nook was complete. 

They’d moved onto the other side of the room where they’d placed the new wooden game table with a wooden checkered top on one side and a felted side for poker when it was flipped. Sophia had taken Jack into a game store she’d been eyeing for a while, All the Kings Men where they’d scored a mountain of new and used boardgames and games for the PlayStation. As they stacked the games on the bookshelves Jack said “I don’t know if Dean will play any of these.” She sighed loudly and said “Okay, that’s enough about Dean. You need to quit worrying about him. I know you look up to him, but Jack, he’s just a man. If he doesn’t want to play the games, too bad for him. WE will play. Cas will play. Sam will play. Dean can sit in the corner and be a grump. Besides, I bet he’ll play the superheroes game as long as we let him be Batman.” Grinning Jack agreed “He does like Batman.”

By the time they’d finished, the room was transformed from a dusty, gray storage room to a warm and inviting family room with a television nook, board game and craft center and music corner. The lighting was soft and welcoming, the floor covered in thick rugs you wanted to sink your bare toes into, furniture deep and warm. They’d just settled onto the sectional to relax when Sophia’s phone buzzed.

Dean: Back in a few hours.   
Sophia: We have a surprise for you three. Kid has been working REALLY hard on it, so, make an appropriate fuss.  
Dean: Hint?  
Sophia: Hmm, okay, here’s your hint: He took hours looking at colors until he found one “manly” enough for you.  
Dean: LOL. Manly …good kid.

Sophia and Jack waited in the family room for what seemed like years before their gang arrived home. “HEY! WHERE ARE YOU, MOUSE?” she heard Dean shout. Castiel stopped in front of the open door “They’re in here, Dean. What is this room? I’ve never been in here before” he asked stepping in. Sam walked in and his mouth fell open taking it all in. Dean finally showed up “What the hell is this? Wasn’t this a storage room?” he asked confused. Jack shot Sophie a worried look, but she quickly tamped the boy’s concerns. “Sure was. The only way for us to fit comfortably in the Dean Cave would have mean all new furniture and changing the whole space and then it wouldn’t be the Dean Cave anymore. So, we thought it would be nice to have a family room. It’s plenty big” she spread her arms out to the room. “This is amazing. Is that a PlayStation?” Sam wandered over to the television and plopped down into a bean bag chair. “Do you fit comfortably? I picked the largest bean bags they had” Jack asked scurrying over to join Sam. “Yeah, man, this is great” he smiled at Jack. 

Cas had found his way to the game selection and was looking them over in interest. He smiled when he saw Sorry! pulling it from the shelf. Dean was strangely quiet as he looked around. “Is this okay?” Sophia asked him, joining him in the corner she’d set up with a new record player and shelves with some albums she’d noticed he was missing from his collection. “This is amazing, Mouse. I’m blown away” he said wrapping his arms around her. She caught herself stiffening and forced herself to relax into him. “Make sure you mention the wall color to Jack. Really stressed him out” she giggled. “Is that yarn?” Sam said climbing up from the bean bag chair and crossing the room to join Cas in the game area. “Yes. I crochet and knit, so took over a bookshelf for my supplies” she said wiggling out of Dean’s embrace to join them.   
Dean flopped himself down in the bean bag that Sam just vacated. “Nice work, kid. This color…” he pointed to the walls “I dig it.” Jack beamed at him. “Wanna play?” he asked hopefully. “Yeah, man. Got any games with cars and guns?” Dean asked untying his boots to get comfortable. 

“Sophia, this is incredible. We can help pay for all of this” Sam said notifying the new iPad in it’s docking station in the corner next. “Nah, it’s fine. I’ve got plenty left to me from my family. I’m glad to be able to share it with this family” she looked over at Dean shouting at the television while Jack crashed his race car thirty seconds into the game. “I hope nobody minds, but I snuck a few things from your rooms in here, so it felt more like ‘our’ space” she said to the group. The Spiderman action figure Dean told her about he first day they met, a few of Sam’s favorite novels, Castiel’s collection of television series box sets. Jack brought in his growing collection of bobbleheads from the cities he’d visited. “You’ve done a very nice thing. This room will be well loved” Cas said, smiling at her. 

The five of them spent the evening playing games and watching movies in their new space. Eventually Sam went to bed and Cas ‘popped’ out on business of his own. Sophia snuggled into the corner of the sofa smiling as Dean snored lightly, stretched out on the other end of the sofa and Jack slept in one of the bean bags. She was very glad to have landed here, with these people.


	5. Going Digital

Chapter 5

Going Digital

Sophia decided that the Winchesters needed to move into the digital age. Being able to access the library electronically would make life so much easier on all of them. Sam could access the data from the road and when she was tagged in, Sophie could keyword search while they were mid-hunt. Saving time meant saving lives. 

“Jack, how would you like to take on a major project around the bunker with me?” she asked the blonde over secret ice-cream sundaes. “Sure! What is the project and why is it major?” he asked enthusiastically, chocolate sauce dripping from his chin. “Well, I’d like to take all of the papers and books and scan them so they’re accessible using a computer. Like when you search for something on the internet” she explained. “Oh! That would be excellent. I like the way the internet works. I can type a question into the Google search and I get lots of answers, though Dean says not to believe everything I read online” he frowned. “Let’s get started in the morning. I’ll get a stew going early and it can simmer all day while we work” she said. “I like your cooking” he smiled broadly. 

Castiel and Dean left to deal with a ghost a few towns over. “Milk run, Sammy. You stay and help Team Digital” Dean said shrugging into his jacket. “I’ll watch over your brother” Cas said, resting a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Uh, thanks, Cas. I appreciate that” he said suppressing a chuckle. “Need anything while we’re out?” Dean asked, leaning down to kiss Sophie. “You home safe. And soap. Something that smells pretty but not like a funeral home” she said, kissing him again. “Whatever that means, sure. I’ll figure it out” he laughed and squeezed her ass as he walked away. Jack smiled widely at this display of affection. “I like seeing you like this” he said to Dean walking with him and Cas through the war room. “Like what?” Dean asked, brows creased already annoyed at the question. “Happy. It’s nice. You deserve to be happy. We all do” Jack said turning to rejoin Team Digital in the library. “He’s right” Castiel agreed climbing the stairs.

They split the job into three main tasks, runner, scanner, cataloguer. Runner pulled the documents and books, then returned them after scanning, scanner operated the handheld scanner and saved the documents into a general folder using a naming system Sam created. Cataloguer organized the files and maintained the master list. By the time they broke for dinner, they were starving but had managed to complete an entire library bookshelf, which Sophie thought was something to celebrate. She’d sent Jack up to the garden to see if there were enough ripe berries for a quick dessert while she and Sam washed up the dishes. He turned up with about a two cup mix of blackberries and strawberries. “Jack, Sam will approve of this dessert. Grab the heavy whipping cream” she nodded towards the fridge. “I like dessert, just not fourteen times a day like Jack does” Sam scoffed. Jack brought the cream to her and she poured some in a bowl. “Okay, now take this whisk and whip it like this” she demonstrated a few motions for him. He tried and smiled proudly when she told him it was perfect and to continue until it started to form soft peaks warning him that this would take a while. Meanwhile, she simmered the berries on the stove, slowly letting the them leach their liquid and sugar. She squeezed in a bit of lemon juice but otherwise, let the berries do their thing, gently breaking down in the pot. “Great job, Jack! You can stop there. We just made whipped cream” she said. He dipped a finger in to taste it. “It’s not sweet like on the ice-cream sundaes. I must have done something wrong” he frowned. “Nope, you did just right. We didn’t add sugar. Won’t need it once we plop it on top of those berries” she nodded to the pot on the stove. She divided the berries into three bowls and let Jack dump as much whipped cream as he wanted onto his own portion while she topped normal adult sized portions into her bowl and Sam’s. They dug in, Sam making yummy noises the whole time. “Really? No added sugar? You gotta do this for Dean, see if he notices. It’s fantastic” he laughed. 

Sophie’s phone buzzed the next afternoon with a text message:

Dean: Bar soap or body wash?  
Sophie: Bar and a bottle of bubble bath.   
Dean: Room for two in that bath?  
Sophie: That’s the plan. *winky face*  
Dean: Bar soap options: pink smells like old people, blue smells like butt, green smells like leprechauns, Cas said the white “is reminiscent of the softness of a spring sunrise in in Inubosaki”. That’s apparently in Japan.   
Sophie: LOL I’ll take the butt or the Japanese sunrise. Surprise me. Also, you pick whatever bubble bath you want. It’s really just an excuse to get you all slippery.  
Dean: Hnnnng. Now I’ve got a boner in the market.   
Sophie: We also need milk, butter (a lot of it, like, get what you think is a lot, then get more), flour (see notes about butter), salt (the cooking kind, not the ghost bullet kind), and eggs (see notes about butter and divide in half). Hurry back. I’m horny.  
Dean: Your weirdness is so hot. Boner is back.

Castiel and Dean arrived home the about forty minutes later, hunt successful, groceries in hand. Team Digital cleared two more bookshelves, leaving them about two thirds of the library left to do and the two storage rooms, which needed the rare spell-books handled with care and the non-paper items photographed. 

“Alice sent these for you” Dean said arm loaded down with an explosion of colorful flowers. With huge eyes she plucked the little notecard from the blooms and opened it. It read: A million thanks isn’t enough. My mother and two girlfriends want your contact info. Please go pro! Smiling she said “Looks like my catering gig was a success!” Dean was unloading the mountain of butter into the fridge “You have no idea. She talked my ear off in the store, then followed me out to the car. She said, and I am quoting her here ‘Bitch needs to go pro with that shit!’ So, what’s up with all the butter?” he asked. “I want to bake” she said pulling the paper from the flowers so she could arrange them in a water pitcher. He whipped around, slamming the fridge door closed. Closing the distance between them in a single long stride, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered so low, it was almost inaudible “Pie?” She giggled, “Pie and other things.” Dean has enjoyed her quiche, which he insists on calling breakfast pie, but aside from that she hasn’t baked anything other than cookies for them. He brushed his lips against hers whispering “Pie.” She tried pushing him away, she had to put the flowers in water and finish the book she had left half scanned. “Nope. Not until I’ve had my fill of you” he said dipping his head down and nipping at her neck. Her nipples tightened and pussy throbbed instantly. “I’ve missed you” he growled, taking another nip. “You’ve been gone twenty-four hours” she gasped, hands clinging to his hard shoulders. “A man can have a lot of thoughts in that amount of time” he replied, moving lower to the soft place where her neck met her shoulders, making her breath hitch. Straightening up, he looked her in the eye, “For example, I want to watch you ride my cock. You did say that you’re horny, after all” She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding “Mmhmm, let’s go do that. Now. Yeah.” He threw his head back and laughed as Sam walked in. “Okay, Mouse. Let me finish in here and I’ll be right with you. The woman’s insatiable, Sammy!” he laughed as Sophie’s mouth fell open. Realizing this is one of those things she found both adorable and maddening about him, she gave him a pass and shrugged at Sam as she walked out. 

Dean took twenty minutes to join her, so she used the time to play with her herself. She was dripping wet when he opened the door stuffing the last of a buttered roll into his mouth. “Sorry, Mouse. Forgot about the lunch you left me. That the stew Jack was texting me about last night? Little dickhead was torturing me. Was worth the wait though” he said. “Mmhmm” she said, quietly pushing her fingers deep into herself. Dean turned from closing the door and almost choked on the roll at the sight of her. Naked, fingers of one hand running over her large breast, pinching the nipple, the other pushing two fingers into her very wet pussy. He coughed the roll down, and quickly chugged down the glass of iced tea he brought in as he watched in complete awe. He didn’t move from where he stood, afraid to disrupt this incredibly sexy display. She pulled her fingers from her opening, sliding them up to her clit where she circled them over and over until her orgasm overtook her. Dean watched as her body trembled under her own touch, his dick painfully tight in his jeans. 

Still recovering, Sophie sat up and quickly moved to the bottom of the bed. She knelt with her back to Dean, waiting for him to lie down. She heard him ripping his clothes off behind her, making her turn and peek at him. Her hair flew over her shoulder and the sight took his breath away. Kneeling, her ass cradled by her tiny feet, that curvy ass cinching into a narrow waist that flared out again at her bustline. Her long, dark hair, curled lightly at the ends draped down her back, as she peeked over her shoulder at him. I can only hope that the last thing I see before I die is something this perfect, he thought to himself as he hopped towards her, pulling off a stubborn stock. He jumped onto the bed and lay flat, nudging her with his feet to lift up. She did and he slipped his legs between hers, forcing her to straddle his calves. She bent over and dropped her hands on the bed. Her hair fell forward over her shoulders, tickling a trail up Dean’s body as she crawled into position over his aching cock. “Tell me what you want” she said sitting up again, resting herself gently against his sex, letting him feel how wet she was. “Is that what you do when I’m gone?” he asked. “Yes” she smiled, dropping her eyes low. “I want you to fuck me. Make yourself cum on my cock” his voice was saturated with sex. 

Without saying anything further, she lifted up slightly, grasped him and notched him against her opening. She was so wet that she took him fully into her in one quick drop. She leaned back relishing the size of him stretching her. She squeezed him with her muscles, making him groan and twitch inside her. Slowly she rose up and and down on him. She lifted her hands to her breasts, pulling and pinching her nipples as she rode him, moving faster and faster until she fell forward with her hands on his chest. Her hips rolled as she bounced over him, breasts wiggling over his chest giving him the most incredible view. If he looked up, he saw breasts bouncing happily, nipples tight with need and her face, eyes glazing over in desire. If he looked down he could see his cock disappearing into her and reappearing again, shiny with her wetness. He only allowed himself to touch her legs. He wanted her to make herself cum, using him as her toy. He watched her fuck herself on him, watched her lose control. Her movements became erratic as it built inside her. “Fuck, fuck, Dean, OHMYGODDEANFUCKYES” she screamed as she pulled him over the edge when her pussy clenched down on him, pulsing and sucking him in. He cried out to her “Baby, fuck, so good, take me!” Her hands slid off his chest as she fell to him, her lips against his neck, hair splayed over his face. He ran his hands up her hips and waist to stroke her back. “Mouse, that was like nothing I’ve ever seen. The things you do to me…should be illegal” he turned his head to kiss her hair. “That was all you. Making me wait like that, demanding I ride you. All you” she laughed biting his neck. 

She left Dean to sleep off the hunt and re-joined Team Digital with renewed vigor. It wasn’t long before Dean reappeared in the library, phone in his hand to tell Sam about a job Garth was punting their way. They left soon after. The following morning she woke to a text from Jack explaining that Castiel was taking him to meet a few angel friends who were readjusting well after their choice to live life with humans. Cas felt it would be a good learning experience for him. 

She was left along again a few days later, similar reasons being sited by all. Team Digital became a party of one.


	6. The Family Meeting

Chapter 6

The Family Meeting

“MOUSE! I NEED THAT INFORMATION NOW!” his voice shouted through her phone’s speaker setting. “If you stop shouting at me, I could read faster” she said in the calmest voice she could muster. She heard Dean crashing through the woods. “It’s compulsive! People used to leave piles of rice or sand near their front doors because she has to stop and count them!” she cried out triumphantly. “SAM! ROCK SALT! POP SOME AMMO OPEN! MAKE A PILE, BIG AS YOU CAN. IMMA CIRCLE BACK!” Dean shouted to his brother, panting. “Why can’t she chase Sam, he runs for fun, fuck this shit!” Dean bitched to himself, huffing and puffing as he ran. “She’s blue, right? If she’s blue, that means she’s out of her skin. If you take her skin, she cannot get back into it. Loogaroos lose their power if they don’t give a demon blood every night and she can’t do THAT without her skin” Sophia read on. “GOT IT! CALL YOU BACK. SAM, HERE I COME!” he shouted and the call cut off. 

She poured herself a big shot of whiskey and knocked it back with shaking hands. She’d tried her best to remain calm, but now she was starting to fall apart. She decided she had to talk to the boys, each of them had to carve out as much time as possible to get the lore digital. It would have saved thirty minutes if she could have keyword searched the loogaroo. When every minute matters, that’s a huge amount of time. 

It was almost an hour before her phone ran again. “Dean!” she blurted out. “We’re alright. Thanks, Mouse. Got you on speaker so keep the sexy talk to a minimum” he teased. “You took her skin, right? Take it as far as you can. If she finds it tonight” she started but Dean cut her off. “We burned it and dumped the ash in a river. It’s gone now” he said. She sighed and fell back into the nearest library chair. “Thanks, Sophie. Truly. We would have been toast without you” Sam interjected. “Literally! She was blue fire!” Dean added, excitedly. “We need to get fully digital as soon as possible. We need to get Cas and Jack back here to help and NONE of us are not leaving the bunker again until it’s done. Dean, don’t fuck with me on this” she said, voice shaking with the tears that she was working so hard to hold back. “I’ll be home in a few hours. We’ll figure it out then” Dean said, voice intentionally lower and calm in an attempt to sooth her. “Get Cas and Jack back here too. I’ll be waiting” she said. 

\--

They found her in the library with Jack and Cas. She was running the handheld scanner over a page in a ridiculously thick volume on vampires. “It’s 4:00am, Mouse. What the fuck are you doing?” he laughed, as she ran and threw herself into his arms almost knocking him down. She buried her face in his chest and the tears finally got free of her. Sobbing, her body shook violently as he stroked her back. “Hey, we’re alright” he murmured kissing her hair. “Uh, we’ll give you guys some space” Sam said nodding towards Jack and Cas. Sophie flew out of Dean’s arms slamming into Sam, hugging him tight. Sam was stunned stupid for a brief moment before returning her fierce hug. “Family meeting. Right now” she demanded, voice muffled in Sam’s shirt. “Anything you want, Mouse, but all I heard was mammy meeming, mow mow” Dean said shoving a cookie into his mouth, nodding to Sam that he was indeed right when he’d predicted Sophie would have stress baked cookies. Suddenly full of anger she tore herself away from Sam, whirling on Dean. “Family meeting! Right! Now!”

She made all four of them sit down while she paced the room gathering her thoughts. She’d been on an emotional rollercoaster since the loogaroo call and she had to get a handle on shit. “Okay, listen and please don’t interrupt me, I’ve got a lot to get out and I know you’re exhausted so I’ll talk as fast as I can” Sophie said and took a deep breath to fortify herself. “I never expected to find a family with anyone after my aunt passed. I certainly didn’t expect to find it with two monster hunters, an angel of the lord and a nephilim in a secret, underground bunker. I’m starting to make friends here. I haven’t had a real friend since high school. It’s always been too hard for people to understand my constant grief. Grief that didn’t start to dissipate until I came here and unintentionally started putting down roots, I mean, I’ve got a fucking garden growing topside. So, literal roots. You’re my family now and it scares the hell out of me because horrible things happen to my family and here you two go, running off into the night after a flaming blue lady monster who wants to exsanguinate you, yeah I know that word now, so that’s awesome, and so now I’m seeing the pattern start up again in that horrible things happen to the people that I love and your fucking lives are thrown into my hands when you call for help and I’m not familiar enough with the lore to know what the fuck I’m looking for but it doesn’t matter because you’re out there in danger and I need to be able to fucking keyword search flaming blue lady monster so that you don’t die so that I can get back to pretending that you aren’t in danger every minute that you’re away from me by rage baking cookies and trying make a half-decent pie, which I'm fucking terrible at by the way, and re-arranging my fucking garden gnomes. So, if you consider me even a LITTLE bit close to being your family, you’ll stop leaving me alone in this going digital project because it will be a REALLY important tool to save lives, INCLUDING YOURS. SO NO MORE FUCKING HUNTING UNTIL THIS ENTIRE PLACE IS DIGITALLY AVAILABLE. AND YOU TWO…NO MORE POPPING OUT FOR WHATEVER ANGEL/NEPHILIM LEARNING EXPERIENCES YOU MIGHT HAVE. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?” Her heart hammered in her chest as she slammed her hands down on the library table, making Sam, Dean and Jack jump in their seats, while Castiel sat looking quietly unaffected.

The room was silent for a very long moment before Dean asked in a sweet, sing-song voice “Youuu looove uuus?” “What?” she snapped at him resuming her pacing. “You do! You love us!” Sam chided, huge grin on his face. “THAT’S WHAT YOU HEARD? OUT OF ALL OF THAT?” she shouted at them. “Yoouuu loooove uuussss” Dean sang with a face splitting grin. Her mouth fell open, in shock. They both started singing it and they started dancing, badly, while they sang. “Oh my fucking God. This cannot be real.” Sophie turned to find Jack beaming with joy and Castiel with a smug look of satisfaction on his face. She turned to storm out of the room but Dean jumped in her way, holding his arms out to trap her in a hug just as she felt Sam smack into her back with his rock solid frame. They kept singing while swaying her side to side with them in a bizarre dancing Winchester sandwich. Finally Sam took pity on her and said “Love you too, Soph and I swear to you, we’ll get cracking on the scanning after we get some sleep and we won’t leave you again until it’s done.” He then kissed her on the head and gave Jack and Cas a nod indicating that they should give Dean and Sophie some privacy. 

Still trapped in Dean’s arms she sighed and gave into it, sliding her arms up his chest, grabbing onto his flannel and dropping her forehead to his chest, letting him sway with her, this time he was quiet as a mouse. When he finally spoke, he pulled himself away from her “It’s my turn. I’ve got some things I need to say.” She took a step back, resting her bottom against the table as Dean started to pace back and forth. “You say that you don’t do relationships, but I’m the king of not doing relationships and I’m calling bullshit. What you’ve got here with us…you and Sam are like an unstoppable force when you’ve got your heads bent together over the lore and you enjoy it, I can see that. You and Cas have become a team when it comes to Jack, helping him find the balance he needs and don’t even get me started on the bond between you and Jack. Those are all relationships. Big deal relationships. Then there’s you and me. You can call it whatever you’d like, but we are IN a relationship. It scares the fuck out of me, Mouse, but the only thing that scares me more is the idea of losing you. I know it’s only been four months since we met, but it’s time to man the fuck up and let me love you” he said with a cracking voice, trying to suck back the tears clogging his throat. “I can’t believe I just told a woman I love her. Is there pie? Even if it's bad pie, I need some” he bent over, hands on his knees as he tried to collect himself.

He was completely vulnerable to her, he’d opened his heart and placed it in her hands. She could do anything she wanted with it and he wouldn’t, couldn’t, stop her. Her body was frozen with shock. But as she looked at him, saw the longing in his face, the fear of rejection, the hope…it was all resting on her. "Dean, I am not ready for this" she said. "Okay, okay, so, let's" he started but she cut him off. "NO! DEAN! I'm not ready for this. I don't want to be in love with you!" she shouted, feeling her body fill with heat. "BUT YOU ARE!" he shouted back. "You fucking love me and I love you! We don't want it, but there it is. Take it or leave it" he said, face full of hurt and anger. 

Leave it? What the fuck did that mean? Was he suggesting that it was over if she didn't accept his terms? The thought of losing him was crippling. She felt a sudden warmth radiating from her chest, flowing into her belly and limbs. He looked down at the floor “I’ll give you some time. Think about it and Jesus, Mouse! What’s wrong?!?!?” he ended with a shout as he looked up at her. Confused, she looked down at her body. She was glowing, a soft pink glow surrounding her body. He took a step towards her and stopped, afraid to touch her. She needed him. She needed to love him. That realization slammed into her like a freight train. She took two small steps and closed the gap between them, unable to keep away from him. She raised her hands cupping his face and he felt the warmth spread through him as it had spread through her. She lifted up on her toes and kissed him. They melted together, wrapped in a blanket of glowing warmth. As their tongues met, Dean moaned, sending vibrations into Sophie’s throat. Their kiss consumed them both, becoming deep and soul shaking. 

“GUYS!” they heard Sam shout from someplace far away. “HEY! DEAN!” again, from far away. Suddenly they were torn apart, their warm blanket of sensations gone. Sam’s arms were wrapped around Sophia’s waist, while Cas’ arms were tight around Dean’s arms and chest. “What the hell is going on?” Sam asked over Sophie’s head. Shrugging Cas off of him he said “I don’t know. We were talking, and Sophie started glowing, then she kissed me and we got all warm and wow, did you feel that?” he asked her. She nodded, fighting the urge to get free of Sam and lunge at Dean for more. “You were BOTH glowing and everything in the bunker was shaking. We thought there was an earthquake or something” Sam said easing his grip on Sophie and as soon as he did, she threw herself into Dean’s arms. The warmth was suddenly back, wrapping itself around them. “You’re both glowing again” Jack said stepping close to investigate, but Cas put his arm out to stop the boy from getting too close. “We’re warm too. Sam, can you feel it?” Dean asked. Sam very cautiously laid a hand on Sophie’s shoulder, surprised at the sudden change in temperature. “Wow, that’s um, weird. Kinda nice though” he said pulling his hand back. “Dean, what happened after we left you” Castiel asked, head tipped in concern. “We talked, then she glowed, then she kissed me and the warmth happened, then you pulled us apart” he said. “You didn’t hear me calling you, did you?” Sam asked. “I did, but you seemed far away. It’s like the only thing that existed was…this” he down at Sophie, eyebrows pulled together. “What did you talk about?” Jack asked. “That’s a little personal, kid” Dean replied kissing Sophie on the top of the head. “It’s a good question, Dean. What were you talking about?” Castiel echoed Jack’s question.

Dean didn’t reply. He just nuzzled his nose into Sophie’s hair. “He told me he loved me” Sophie said into Dean’s chest, closing her eyes enjoying the feel of him. “C’mon, Mouse, that’s between us” he grumbled. “Wow, Dean, that’s…that’s huge, man!” Sam face broke out in a massive smile. “Shut up” Dean glared warningly at his brother. Cas interjected “Was it at your profession of love that this anomaly happened?” Sophie looked up at Cas, thinking it over. “We were arguing and I realized that it might be over between us and that shook me to my core. You were nervous too? Is that right?” she asked him. “Wasn’t…I mean…I can handle rejection” he mumbled. “Yeah, he was nervous and not looking at me so it might have happened right away. But I didn’t notice. When it hit me, when I finally let it all in, I just felt heat in my chest. It sort of radiated through me. Then Dean saw me and asked what was wrong, I saw then that I was glowing, but I know he wasn’t. Maybe whatever was going on with me started happening to you when I got too close” she said as she squeezed her arms tighter around Dean looking up at him. “Do you love Dean in return?” Castiel asked earning him a sharp retort from Dean “CAS! Personal boundaries!” “Personal boundaries are of little concern at the moment, Dean. The entire bunker shook and you were both glowing, which I’m glad to see has stopped. Sophia, please. It could be important” Cas pressed.

She pulled herself away from Dean so she could watch his face. “I think that's when it happened. When I let myself love you. I felt all the fear I had been holding for so many years just drain away. I felt this rush of something incredible fill me, like a…well, like a light for lack of a better word. I do love you, Dean.” Jack said from his place next to Cas, “They’re glowing again!” They were indeed glowing and when they lightly kissed, the pencils and books on the table rattled around. “I am curious to know what devastation they’ll cause upon intercourse” Cas wondered aloud. “Let’s go find out. We’ll figure this out in the morning” Dean said, eyes locked on Sophie’s. “I’d like to make a cursory examination of each of you before you go” Cas said, only to be cut off by Dean. “Hey man, back off. We’re all exhausted, we’ll figure this out after some shut-eye” Dean took Sophie’s hand and walked out of the room. “I’ll keep watch over us all” Cas assured Sam and Jack. 

Dean closed the door to his bedroom, shutting them off from the rest of the bunker. “What is this? It feels like I need you to breathe” he asked rushing across the room, kissing Sophie, claiming her mouth as his own. The heat surged through them, deliciously licking at their most sensitive parts. They broke for air, gasping for breath “I don’t know. I want more, Dean!” He reclaimed her lips, pressing himself hard against her. “This is not advisable” Castiel said from behind Dean. “DAMN IT CAS!” Dean shouted over Sophie’s scream. “Get the fuck outta here, man!” The angel sighed, “Dean, the entire bunker was shaking again. If you have intercourse, you might kill everyone. Well, Jack and I will likely survive.” 

“Okay, okay, no more kissing” Sophia said pulling back. “We’ll sleep and tomorrow we can talk about it. I promise, Cas, no more disturbances tonight. Goodnight” she smiled warmly. “It’s not your willpower that concerns me” he answered giving Dean a warning look before blipping himself out of the room. “Clothes on, no kissing, got it?” she said working her way out of Dean’s arms and towards the bed. She yawned loudly as she pulled a pair of sweatpants from Dean’s dresser. He took off his shoes, pants and flannel leaving him in his boxer briefs and t-shirt. He kept his back to her until she changed out of her jeans and she was tucked away in his sweats. “Okay, baby, I think it’s safe now” she laughed when she realized he was staring at the wall. He turned and groaned at the sight of her in the baggy pants. “It’s not safe. You’re even sexier in those.” Laughing loudly she climbed in the bed “Get the lights and come keep me warm.” When he climbed in with her he asked “Can I hold you?” “I hope so” she said curling up on her side reaching her hand back for him. They took their time, being careful not to let their hands wander into any of the danger zones, eventually settling in with her back to his chest, his arm around her waist, her arms resting over his. 

“I love you, Mouse” he whispered, lips grazing her ear. “I love you, Dean Winchester” she smiled, letting her eyes drift closed. She fell asleep feeling completely safe and completely loved for the first time since she was a child.


	7. The Witch

Chapter 7

The Witch 

She felt incredible, waking up in Dean’s arms. “Hey” he kissed her ear “been wondering when you were going to come back to me.” “I love you” she whispered. His heart jumped in his chest. “I love you. Last night was incredibly difficult for me, with the no sexy touching rule, so I’m going to need you to get out of this bed” he laughed, giving her a little shove. “But it’s warm” she grumbled, snuggling in closer. “Baby, I’m going to fuck you into next week if you don’t get out of this bed” he growled. “Mmmmm” she wiggled her ass against him. 

The hard knocking on the door made Dean quickly pull his hands back just as they reached out to cup her breasts. “Dean! Come on, man, books are falling off my desk” Sam called through the door. “Okay, we’re coming out now” he called back. “Let’s go figure this out so I can devour you” he sighed rolling away from her and sitting up.

They joined Sam, Cas and Jack in the kitchen where Jack was at the stove scrambling eggs. “Hello!” he said waiving at them. “Hi, Jack. How are you making out with those eggs?” Sophie said joining him at the range. “I think I got it right. Would you please flip the bacon?” he smiled at her. Shortly after they’d stuffed themselves full of Jack’s breakfast Cas insisted on checking both Dean and Sophia, staring first with Dean. He pressed his fingers to Dean’s forehead and quietly looked off into the distance for a few moments. “You seem as you should, aside from being truly happy. It’s an unfamiliar feeling when it comes to you, but a welcome one” Cas said very seriously before turning his attention to Sophie. He pressed his fingers to her forehead and closed his eyes in concentration. He took twice as long with her before pulling his hand away and opening his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell us that you’re a witch. It explains so much” he said exasperated. “A what now?” she said, eyes huge. “A witch. A natural from what I can tell, is that correct?” Cas asked. “I’m not a witch” she said. ‘You are” Cas insisted taking a seat across the table from Dean.

Sophia bolted up from her seat with a million feelings flooding through her. Dean very calmly reached out for her hands. “Okay, so, you’re a witch and I’m in love with you. Big week we’re having” Dean said trying to keep her from going over the deep end. “I’ll start pulling everything we have on witches. None of that has been made digital yet, so I will need some help” Sam said hoping Sophia wouldn’t lay into them about taking so long to get that project done. “I’ll help” Jack said joining him. She looked at Dean “You hate witches.” He stood and kissed her nose, “But I love this witch.” 

They spent the next two hours sifting through lore and testing Sophia. When Sam started testing her, she was able to fling doors closed and light small fires without using her hands, though the fires were mostly accidental. She even managed to kiss Dean without either of them glowing, but only brief kisses. 

“This might be something important” Jack said shifting a large book to Sam. Sam read the page, eyebrows raising high on his forehead. “Uh, yeah, I think you’re right Jack. So, it’s really rare, but, sometimes a natural born witch’s abilities don’t manifest until and unless she’s found her one true love. That sounds like what may have happened here.” Sam went on to read that the witch’s full abilities present immediately, whereas other natural born witches slowly grow into their abilities. “Aside from being in a Disney movie where the woman I love is the princess AND the witch, what else?” Dean asked. Sam shifted in his seat looking uncomfortable but continued “The men of letters recommends terminating these witches quickly. Apparently, they’re the most powerful of all witch-kind.” Sophie sank back into the chair “Well, fuck.” “We could call Rowena” Dean suggested “She could help Sophie get a handle on this.” Sam made a see-saw motion with his hand. “I’d save that as a last resort, Dean. I doubt Rowena’s ability to keep this information to herself” Sam said. “Okay, Mouse, looks like you’re our next case” he grinned and leaned in for a kiss, which made the room rumble slightly and something crashed to the floor in the kitchen. Sighing Dean stood up "I think that was the cookie jar." 

While Sam, Cas and Jack read through the lore, Dean and Sophia scanned it into the database. Sophie was refusing to put the digital project aside and keeping busy helped distract her. Sam tried to figure out if it was solely the connection with Dean that triggered Sophie or if it was all strong emotions and reactions. They tried fear, Cas was terrifying when he wanted to be. They tried laughter, Sam had to tickle her because she was too on edge for jokes and Dean’s tickles made her feel all sorts of sexy feelings. They couldn’t evoke sadness in her, not when she was filled with so much love. Switching tactics, Sam tested her reactions when Dean was in danger and she triggered. Hard. All Sam did was shove Dean and he was thrown across the room without Sophie realizing she’d done it. “Okay” Sam gasped, wheezing a little “It’s definitely all centered around Dean.”

After some trials, it seemed that Sophie was able to handle a short make-out session with Dean if she’d used magic first. The more she used, the more time she could spend with him. Sam tried triggering her with Dean again after one of these magic sessions, but in the gym this time. He preferred to land on the padded floor. With Cas and Jack watching from the doorway, Sam was again thrown across the room when he shoved Dean. “I’ve got a witch hulk for a girlfriend!” Dean said pridefully. 

Back in the library Dean settled in next to Sophie. “So, it’s like, cleaning the pipes before a date?” Dean asked. “Well, yes, I think so” Sam agreed. “What do pipes have to do with this?” Jack asked. “Oh, when a man doesn’t want to get aroused too easily, he sometimes rubs one out before” Dean started to explain but both Sam and Sophie shouted at him at the same time. “Uh, remind me to tell you about that later” Dean nodded at Jack, earning him a big grin. “I will. I like when we have our man talks.” Sophie was tired and hungry. Rubbing her hands over her face she said, “Will someone please get me some food. Bacon cheeseburger, double everything and chili cheese fries. And a Chunky candy bar. I could murder a Chunky.” Dean called in a massive order to the best burger joint in town and he and Cas went to pick it up. 

“I think I need a break” Sophia said stretching her back. “I’m going up to my garden, I won’t be long.” She left Sam in the library to come up with a training plan and grabbed her gardening basket as she headed up the stairs. Jack followed and kept quiet, not wanting to bother her with the millions of questions buzzing around in his head. She sensed it though, it wasn’t hard to see his brain working overtime. He’d helped her harvest her blackberries and strawberries before he finally caved. “What does it feel like? Being in love” he asked dumping a handful of berries into the basket. She thought about it for a moment before answering. “This is new for me, Jack. I’ve spent most of my life without friends. I was always so afraid of losing people that I didn’t let them get close to me. But it’s different now, with Dean. I was afraid of it, but now… it feels like my heart is singing. That probably doesn’t make any sense, but that’s the best I can do” she sighed wistfully. “It sounds wonderful. I hope I feel that someday” Jack smiled. "Jack, you're an amazing person. I hope you know that" she smiled at him.

“These tomatoes are being stubborn” she frowned turning her attention to them. She bent over to look for signs of disease. “What’s the matter with you guys? Won’t you grow for me?” she mumbled. The fragrant greens fluttered, fruit growing and ripening before her eyes. “They’re growing!” Jack exclaimed in awe. She was faced with a garden full of impossibly plump and ripe tomatoes. “Jack! Quick, go get Sam!” she laughed.

Sam flew out of the bunker, Jack hot on his heels. “These were just starting to fruit, right?” Sam asked. “Watch this” she said kneeling with the cucumbers. “Grow for me” she said clearly. Then she watched their faces as the vegetables grew. “That’s amazing!” Sam exclaimed excitedly. Jack harvested behind her as she made the rest of the garden grow and ripen for Sam to study. When they finally made their way down to the library she said “Sam, are there any spells to contain magic? I mean, to keep it in a specific space?” He stopped and thought about it. “You mean to trap it in the room with you and Dean, don’t you?” he smiled figuring out her plan. “At least for tonight. We need to…work off some of this stress” she laughed. “I’ll see what the spell books have to offer” he said setting off down the hall to pull them from storage.

Jack, Sam and Sophie picked a few spells to test and gathered ingredients. Jack was very excited at being allowed to help and measured out everything carefully. They cast on the doorway separating the war room and library. Sam’s wasn’t able to cast the simple spells he learned from Rowena through any of the temporary barriers, but Sophie could. She asked if Rowena had ever combined spells or pieced a few together to make a more powerful one. Sam hadn’t known of her doing that, but he thought Sophie might be on to something. They tried two combinations. The first did not stop Sophie from casting and knocked a stack of books over, but it only toppled a few, whereas all the other spells resulted in all of the books being knocked over. The second combination was perfect. She couldn’t blast her way through no matter how hard she tried. The books stayed stacked and unmoving. “I’m hoping this isn’t because I’m getting worn out” Sophie worried. Sam patted her on the shoulder “It might be. Only way to know is to try with Dean.”  
They came back with the food and asked questions about the spell-work ingredients laid out. “We may have found a temporary solution, but right now, I need to eat” she said intentionally distracting Dean by snatching a bag from his hand. She loved every last bite but saved the Chunky for later and warned Jack “Listen, kid. This is sacred candy to me. Nobody touches my Chunky. Cool?” He nodded emphatically “Very cool.” 

They all gathered in Sophia’s bedroom to watch as she cast the spell on each wall of the room and doorway. “Okay, everyone out. If the bunker is a’rockin’, well, shit, you better come a’knockin. Heh” Dean chuckled at his own bad joke. “Goodluck, Dean, Sophia” Castiel said with the seriousness of an undertaker. Dean shuffled them all out and shut the door. “Maybe cast again on the closed door, just to be safe” he suggested. She did and was swept up in his embrace immediately feeling the warm blanket of light surrounding them. He pushed his tongue through her lips and slid against hers, urging her to join him in the dance. He felt his pants tighten with his sudden growth, pushing himself against her body for relief, ANY relief. Her hands found their way into the back of his shirt, nails tickling their way up his muscles. Dean pulled back suddenly, turning his head to the door “Anything, Sam?” he called out. “Good to go!” Sam called back. He turned back to Sophie “There’s a glow around us again. Want to stop?”

Sophie answered by pulling her t-shirt over her head, dropping it to the floor. Her leggings and shoes followed. Dean stepped up to hook his thumbs into her panties, dragging them down as he sunk to his knees. His nose circled her belly button as she unhooked her bra and let it drop down her front, landing on his head. A deep laugh rumbled in his chest as he pulled it off and dropped it to the floor. He looked up at her pulling his shirt over his head. He kept eye contact as he kissed her belly, unbuckling his belt and shucking his pants down. When he stood, he was naked, cock throbbing painfully against her belly. “I’m feeling a little old fashioned right now, I don’t know why, but I want to do this right” he said urging her onto the bed, where she stretched out in the middle. “Old fashioned?” she grinned, eyebrow cocked. “Yeah, I mean, no kink this time. Vanilla okay with you?” he asked, as nervous as a teenager. “There is nothing vanilla about us in bed” she growled pulling him down for a kiss. It didn’t take them long to work themselves into a frenzy, Dean’s hands bringing her almost to the edge but pulling back at the last moment. “I want to feel you” he said lifting her leg around his waist and plunging into her. She called out his name, grasping at his shoulders as he rode her hard and fast. Their sex had always been incredible, but neither of them knew anything like this before. Every nerve in their bodies was on high alert, muscles tight and screaming for release. As much as they needed it and pushed towards it, they never wanted to reach their end. But it did end, with their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat, slapping together in a delicious dance of carnal passion. Dean collapsed onto her, struggling to breathe. Sophie lay still, feeling his cock still twitching inside her. 

It felt like hours before either of them opened their eyes. It was Dean who did first, whistling at the sight of the bedroom. Sophie lifted her head and pushed Dean off of her “Holy shit.” The room was a mess, the dresser had worked its way towards the bed and a drawer had fallen out, everything that was on it was now on the floor, bedside lamp was on the floor, shade lost under the bed, chair tipped over, picture on the wall crooked. “Looks like you’re moving in with me! Aaahahaha! It was all part of my master plan!” he cried out in supervillain style as he climbed off the bed. Sophie caught the giggles at his display, including his now soft dick flopping around. Dean tossed her the bathrobe that somehow still hung from the hook on the back of the door and grabbed a towel for himself. They opened the door to find Sam, Cas and Jack in the hall applauding their performance. “Why thank you” Dean grinned, very proud of himself. “You’ve been out here the whole time?!” Sophie said hiding her face behind Dean embarrassed. “Dean says lovemaking is a very natural act” Jack said in an attempt to sooth Sophie’s mortification. “That’s true, Jack, but now isn’t a good time to discuss it. We’re gonna use the tub. Anyone need to get in the shower room before we do?” Dean asked leading her down the hall.

Dean ran a hot bath in the huge tub. It amazed her how the men of letters were so no frills about certain things like bedrooms, but they clearly valued the need for a good soak after a long day. Sophie sank into the hot water and bubbles and leaned back into Dean’s chest. “Hope chamomile and honey is okay. The scent reminds me of the tea you sometimes drink at night” he sighed letting his head rest on the back of the tub as he stroked Sophie’s arms under the water. “It’s perfect” she murmured closing her eyes. “Candles next time” he said. “Turning into a romantic, I see” she smiled. “I want to do all of the dumb couple stuff with you. Baths by candlelight, snowball fights, sharing a bowl of pasta and meeting in the middle when we both pick up the same noodle...all that shit” he sighed. “I’m scared, Dean” she confessed. “I know, Mouse. Me too, but I know you’ll get a handle on this.” “How can you possibly have an erection after what we just did?” she asked feeling him stiffen against her ass. “My dick does what it wants. I’m too tired to deal with it. Ignore it and it’ll get the hint eventually” he laughed kissing her hair. True to his word, Dean’s dick did in fact calm the fuck down and left them alone to relax before they dried off and climbed into bed. 

Everyone kept their promise and pitched in, deferring jobs to other hunters, until the men of letters collection was fully digital. Sophia was incredibly happy. This meant she could help them faster and with more accuracy. “Charlie will love this” Dean said sifting through the catalogue on his laptop. “Uh, Dean, don’t connect to the super-secret database with your laptop, please. There are enough viruses on that thing to take out the entire national infrastructure, let alone our little database. “I don’t even look at porn anymore…crap…I’m frozen” he said tapping random keys on the keyboard. “Like I said” Sam pulled his famous bitch-face. “Who is Charlie? You’ve mentioned him, but that’s it” Sophie asked. “Charlie is a woman and she’s the actual fucking best ever” Dean beamed. “I’d love to meet her” she said. “You will. She’s coming for a visit and to set us up on a better network. Can’t exactly call the local cable and internet provider to the bunker” Sam said shrugging. “You know, we need to get to Bobby’s and Dad’s storage units. Bobby’s got a TON of books that he maintained backup copies of there. Paranoid son of a bitch was right to do it, his house did blow up, after all” Dean said. “Good ideas. Dad wasn’t big into books, but we should clear out the items and the hex-boxes will be safer here” Sam added. “You cool if we go do that? Gotta take advantage of down-time between jobs” Dean kissed her forehead as he stood up from his frozen laptop. “Yeah, fine. Got some recipes I want to work on and then there’s that magic thing to practice” she laughed. 

Early the next morning Dean texted Sophie:

Dean: Hey Mouse. Hope this isn’t weird for you, but Charlie is a couple days early. Can you let her in?  
Sophie: I can handle it.   
Dean: You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. I love you with everything I am.  
Sophie: Laying it on a little thick there, babe.  
Dean: Doesn’t make it less true. Be home in a few days. Send me naked pictures.  
Sophie: There’s the Dean Winchester I’ve come to know. Love you too, bye.

Sophie ran up the bunker stairs and went out to meet Charlie. She found the most adorable little car, but no Charlie. She walked around back and there she was, a tiny redhead laying on the ground taking selfies with her gnomes. “Oh! Hi! Awkward!” Charlie said hopping to her feet. “Any friend of my Freddie Kruger Gnome is a friend of mine. I’m Sophia, you must be Charlie” she stretched her hand out to Charlie. “And you’re beautiful” she took Sophie’s hand, openly flirting with her. “I don’t care what Dean said, I might steal you away” she grinned wickedly.


	8. Ink

Chapter 8

Ink

The guys were right, Charlie did swoon over the bunker’s new digital collection. She’d decided to use it to build them a new program to help eliminate possible monsters, similar to an app she built for her iPad, which Sam had done his own swooning over. “It’ll take a few days, but I’ll get you all set up” she promised. While Charlie worked on programing, Sophia sifted through the spell-books looking for spells that might help contain her magic. Conversation flowed comfortably between the two women and Sophie finally asked the question that was tickling the back of her brain. “What did Dean say? When we first met, you said no matter what Dean said, you might steal me away” she asked stretching her back. “Oh, he’s so cute sometimes. Total bad-ass, not a big sharer, but when he told me about you, he kinda wouldn’t shut the fuck up” Charlie laughed. “Really, he is very obviously and very adorably crazy about you. I’ve never seen him like this about anything before. How’s the sex? Is it amazing? I’m betting he gets kinda, rough, am I right?” she asked without shame. Laughing loudly Sophia said “I’m gonna get us some drinks if we’re heading down that road. But what did he say?” Charlie stopped what she was doing to look at Sophie. Smiling she said “When I asked him how serious things were between you, Dean said ‘I would die without her.’” Sophia stood up and poured them both stiff drinks. 

Charlie told Sophie of her adventures since meeting the Winchesters and helping them battle the Leviathans. “I remember that shit going down with Dick Roman. Wow, a Leviathan. That’s insane” Sophie laughed pouring them another drink. “Yeah. I tried digging my head in the sand after that. The monster thing was a little too much to handle, but they found me L.A.R.P.ing while they were on a hunt, and I got sucked into it, made out with a fairy…well…turns out, I kinda like this life, but I mostly track and punt the jobs to the real hunters” Charlie explained. “I’m kinda good at tracking witches” she went on. “Oh! There goes my mouth again! Sorry, not YOU, but other witches” Charlie added noticing Sophie had frozen in place. “Dean told you about that?” Sophie said relaxing a little. “He did and dude, if I could pick any supernatural being to be, it would most DEF be a witch. That’s probably the coolest thing ever. I dabble in spell casting, but I’m limited to what a mere moral can do. The real magic comes from the witch, not the spell” she sighed. “Well, I could use the practice. If you’re interested in working with me, that is. I tend to accidentally set things on fire when I’m frustrated and Dean and I, well, I guess he told you about what happens when we are intimate” she blushed furiously. “He told me things get wild, but no details. I need details! Spill it!” Charlie said scooching her chair closer. Laughing Sophie did just that and spilled her guts to her new friend.

“Okay, so the more you use magic, the less damage you guys cause during sexy time, right? Then let’s work on the process of elimination. We can see which magic helps you funnel that excess energy the most while you practice your skills. Oh. Em. Gee. I’m gonna build you an app!” Charlie squealed clapping her hands. They set up a quick alter in the library. Charlie told her to gather items that Sophie felt were special to her. She used one of her Aunt’s silk scarves to cover the section of table they were using, her favorite mixing bowl from the kitchen, and grabbed one of Dean’s flannels that hadn’t been washed yet. It still smelled like him. “Okay, so, witchcraft 101 is this: One – feel the energy and focus it within you; Two – visualize your goal; Three – release it in a controlled manner. A very powerful witch I once worked with told me that ingredients should be chosen with care and each one used should have a specific intention. We’ll over a list of basic ingredients to have handy, but since you want to keep the magic contained so the bunker doesn’t collapse while you’re getting down and dirty with my homie, you might want to visualize a wall while casting. Maybe even lay a brick in the bowl or a pinch of cement dust” Charlie rambled on quickly as she flipped through one of the men of letters spell books. “Ugh, these are so outdated. You will have to spend some time reworking these spells to tailor you unless you plan to keep a stock of ridiculous ingredients. Powdered cat skull…witches aren’t known for being vegan” she chortled. 

They took the spell that Sophie, Sam and Jack had pieced together and tweaked it. Sophie took Charlie’s advise and included a brick from the stack Dean had dumped near the garden. He’d planned to build her a proper garden wall to keep the bunnies from eating her vegetables. Sophia set all of the ingredients and freshly written spell on the dresser in Dean’s room so it would be ready to go when he returned.

They’d moved on to basic levitation. Charlie believed that once Sophie mastered that, she could then use the same technique in other ways. She was right. In short order, Sophie was able “use the force” as Charlie said by moving books, close AND opening doors, and she even refilled their whiskey glasses, though a bit sloppily all with witchcraft. The idea was to master a basic technique so that Sophie could use it for multiple practices. “What modern day witch has the time or energy to master a hundred separate spells when a few well done spells can replace the majority?” Charlie declared as they packed it in for the night a little past 3am. 

Sophia climbed in bed after seeing that Charlie was comfortable in her room. She texted Dean:

Sophia: Charlie’s great.   
Dean: Told ya. She didn’t make a move on you, did she? I warned her I’d kill her.  
Sophia: I’m still safely yours. So in love with you. And plus, you've got that incredible ass on you. And the things you do with that mouth…  
Dean: Till you find out what a bad man I am. Charlie runs her mouth. You dig my ass, huh?  
Sophia: I’ve gotten an earful. So has she. It’s nice having a girl to talk to. Alcohol is nice too. You're ass is incredible.   
Dean: Well shit. I’ve got no secrets now, do I? How drunk are you?  
Sophia: I’m sure you’ve still got a few. Scale of 1 – 11? Maybe a 7.   
Dean: Most scales go to 10.   
Sophia: But this one goes to 11.  
Dean: She knows Spinal Tap! I am truly a man in love. What are you wearing?  
Sophia: *selfie of Sophia in Dean’s Zeppelin t-shirt with the hole on the left shoulder and her hair up in a loose, very messy bun.  
Dean: *selfie of Dean standing outside their bedroom door, mouth hanging open in a silent laugh, thumbs up. 

“You’re here!” she squealed like a teenager as she threw the blankets back and hopped off the bed. He quickly slipped in, kicking the door shut as Sophie threw herself into his hard chest. “Oof!” She hopped up and he caught her, big hands holding her lace covered ass, pressing her to him. She kissed every inch of his face before pulling back to look at him, huge grin splitting his face “What are you doing back so soon?” He kissed her nose “Can’t a guy miss his woman? We’re glowing again” he said looking down at them. “I might be too drunk for magic, but me and Charlie have been working on it anyway. I could try. Lemme down!” she wiggled in his hands until he reluctantly set her on her feet. He really hated letting go of her plump ass. 

Sophie turned too quickly and stumbled, catching herself on the dresser. Dean joined her, hands on her hips, chin resting on her shoulder as and supervised his adorably drunk woman. He said nothing when she let the brick loudly thunk into the metal bowl, then added other ingredients. In just few quick minutes she picked up the bowl, cleared her throat and spoke clearly “intra muros amet” as she tossed in the powdered oak tree root to help anchor the spell, a light gray smoke fluffed up from the bowl, she repeated “intra muros amet” and flicked her hand over the bowl towards the door, sending the smoke in its direction. She repeated the process, this time casting over all of the furniture as well. He’d stayed with her while she worked the spell around the room, hands resting on her shoulders. He could feel the power thrumming through her. 

She walked the bowl back to the dresser and set it down “I’ll deal with the cleanup later.” She had barely finished her last word when she felt the hair she’d piled high on her head come loose and fall around her shoulders. “Watching you do magic is a beautiful thing” his fingers trailed her throat, gathering her hair and pulled it back behind her shoulder. “Smoke is new. Didn’t have smoke last time.” He kissed her neck, just below her ear making her gasp. “The heat, I could feel it flowing through you. That’s the magic, isn’t it, the warmth we feel together?” Another kiss, lower this time. She moaned both in agreement and because of his lips. “You enchant me, witch” he bit her neck lightly. “Looking all ‘c’mere and fuck me’ in my shirt with your hair all like ‘c’mere and pull me’” he said tugging it. 

He slipped his hands under the shirt and over her hips. Dragging his hands up her belly, he quickly found her breasts, cupping them, pinching her nipples. She yelped and fell back into his chest making him stumble back, sitting on the bed when his legs felt the mattress. He pulled her onto his lap, lifting her legs to straddle his. He slid one hand down her body and into her panties, slipping a finger into her pussy. His other hand slid further up her shirt, coming out the top to wrap around her delicate neck. She laid her head back on his shoulder and moaned. Her pussy clenched around his finger when he gently squeezed her throat “You like that?” He gently squeezed again. Her pussy answered for her, fluttering around his finger. “You’re so fucking hot. Look at you, laid out on my lap, legs open for me, so fucking sexy, baby. Can you feel how hard I am for you?” She moaned. He have her throat a warning squeeze “Words, sweetheart.” Her pussy throbbed, nipples ached, she wanted to cum, needed to cum “Yes. I can feel you pressing into my ass.” She wiggled, trying to get herself off on his fingers. He slipped his finger out of her, finding her clit. He stroked it quickly, “Cum for me, baby. Let me watch you fall apart.” She did, she came hard, shaking in his arms. Her body was wound tight as a drum when the orgasm rocked her and now she was like a noodle in his arms. His hand slipped from her throat and found her breast as he cupped her sex gently, feeling it tremor with little aftershocks of pleasure. He held her until the tremors stopped. “Mouse, I’ve never in my life seen a woman come undone like you. It’s incredible” he murmured into her ear. “I’ve never wanted a man like I want you. I crave you like a drug. Oh, baby look!” she pointed at the dresser when she was finally able to lift her head. “Nothing moved” he smiled “You’re a smart little witch. Let’s see if you’re strong enough to withstand my fucking you” he slid her onto the bed, tickling her as he did. 

She squealed and tried to crawl away but he was too fast for her, caging her under his arms. He dipped his head claiming her lips, breaking apart only when their bodies cried out for air. He reached down and drug her panties over her hips. Lifting her butt, she helped him slip the lace off. Her fingers found the hem of the shirt and she started to drag it up her body “Just over your breasts. I’m gonna fuck you in that shirt so when I wear it I’ll remember your screaming my name.” “Now you, take your clothes off, Dean, please” she begged lifting the shirt up just high enough to bare her breasts to him. He lifted up to his knees and pulled his shirt off “Damn that tattoo is sexy” she said. “Glad you like it, you’re getting one” he replied. “What?” she fumbled up to her elbows. His belt buckle jingled as he shimmied his pants down his legs, falling over next to her to wiggle of them. They got stuck on the boots he forgot he was wearing. “Fuck” he bitched struggling to kick them off. “I’m not getting a tattoo” she said. “You are and I told you to leave your incredible titties out where I can see them” he replied noticing her shirt slipped down. “Dean, no” she ignored him. He rolled over onto her, cock hot and hard against her thigh. “You are. Been meaning to take you for a while, but things got a little busy. Don’t look at me like that. It’s to protect you” he dipped his head down to kiss her. She lowered herself to her back, avoiding his lips, trying to process this “I don’t want it.” He sighed, “Mouse, this is about safety. Sam and I have them for the same reason. Now let me fuck you, please.” 

He notched himself at her opening “You want to stay safe, don’t you baby?” Pushed himself just inside her opening, feeling how silky and wet she was for him “And it’ll be sexy.” Her legs lifted around his back as she moaned. He slid all the way into her, lowering down to whisper in her ear. “Please, baby. I need to know I’ve done everything I can do make you safe.” She throbbed around him. He stayed completely still, the only movement was the occasional pulsing of her pussy around him. He waited for her. “Alright, Dean. I’ll do it. Please fuck me, I can’t take it anymore” she finally cried out, squeezing her legs tighter around his waist. He lifted his head to watch her face. He lifted his hips and slammed back into her, making her cry out his name. He fucked her hard and fast and long, taking no mercy when his hips pounded against hers. She took every hard stroke he threw at her, begging for more. His thrusts became as erratic as his breath, coming close to his end. He dug deep, fucking her to and through her crest, watching her face closely as she lost her grip on reality. His orgasm quickly followed, rushing through him and into her like a geyser. 

When he finally pulled out of her, they both whined as the loss. He stretched out his long and lean body pulling her close to him. “Baby, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts to be away from you” he nuzzled his face in her hair. “In my chest, I feel it in my chest when I’m away from you” he inhaled the scent of her. She smelled hints of her garden, tomatoes and damp earth, and the richness of whiskey. It was intoxicating. “I’ve never felt this way before, never been this honest, about anything” he confessed. She shifted to her side, facing him. Her fingers laced through his as she watched him. His eyes closed, face completely at ease, erasing years from him. She loved this man so completely that it was consuming her. “I feel it too, when you’re gone. But it’s more intense when you’re near me” she whispered, watching as his lips lifted in a light smile “Tell me.” She sighed, lifting her hand to stroke the stubble on his cheek. “When you’re with me, I feel so alive. I am overcome with the need to feel and see and do and experience. Not just sex” she said swatting at him when he shimmied his hips at her in response. “It’s everything. I want to experience the world with you. Everything is better when we’re together” she said, suddenly shy. It was his turn to watch as she flushed bashfully, lowing her eyes to the tattoo on his chest. “I meant what I said, Dean. I’ll get the tattoo” she said moving her hand to touch it. “Thank you, Mouse” he kissed her nose and reached down blindly groping for a blanket. With a flick of her fingers the blanket piled at the bottom of the bed threw itself over them. “New trick?” he chuckled tucking it around them. “Mmhmm. I can kill the lights too, but unfortunately, it makes the bunker go completely dark, so, can you switch off the lamp please?” she asked pulling a deep and rumbling laugh from his chest.

The next morning Dean piled Sophie and Charlie into the car, insisting they both get inked. Charlie was all for it but Sophie was less than enthused. Dean wanted to stop for breakfast, but Sophie was having none of that. “I need this done and over before I puke” she sucked in a breath and turned up the air conditioning in the Impala. “Mouse, you’ll be fine. Yours will be much smaller than mine” he said. “It’ll be bigger, actually, once the detail work is done” she said. “Bigger?” he asked, interest fully peaked. “Uh huh. I’m adding a ring of windflower around it. You’re also getting windflower somewhere on your body. You said this artist is hip to the life, right?” she asked. “Yeah, uh, we didn’t agree to me getting inked” he said warily. “Yeah, we’ll too bad, cuz anemone, commonly known as windflower, represents protection and my aunt always grew tons of it in her garden, so it’s very meaningful to me and I’ve got a little spell to cast over the ink, so, suck it up and take it like a man” she huffed in her seat. “Yes, ma’am” he grumbled catching Charlie’s very amused face in the rearview mirror. 

Charlie went first, choosing to have her anti-possession tattoo laid on her lower back. “I mean, how can I pass up the chance to get a tramp stamp?” she smiled hopping up on the table. When she was done, she left to find coffees for everyone. Dean sat with Sophie while she laid on her side, leggings lowered to expose her hip. The artist, Jimmy, positioned the stencil he’d created for her. “It’s pretty big, Mouse. You sure?” Dean asked. “Yes. Do it” she nodded. “Never worked with enchanted ink before. It’s a great idea” Jimmy said firing up the gun. She winced at the sudden sharpness against her skin. Dean pulled off his jacket and tucked it under her head, “Close your eyes, baby.” She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing while Dean held her hand, chatting with Jimmy. She was very worried that if she didn’t remain calm, Jimmy’s shop would be in shambles. The pain eventually shifted from a sharp stabbing to a dull scraping, which was much more manageable. She thought of Dean, listened to the rise and fall of his voice, smelled the soap on his skin, felt his rough fingers stroking hers. It lulled her into a quiet place in her mind where she stayed until Charlie came back, setting the chimes over the door jingling. “Hey, bitches! Sorry I was gone so long. Found a crystal shop and then game store. They have vintage Nintendo games! I couldn’t walk away with on NES! I also scored a date for tomorrow night with the hot barista around the corner” she announced proudly as she handed the coffee out to Dean and Jimmy. “Bella? At JavaJitters? That’s my sister” Jimmy said taking a sip of his coffee. “The quarter sleeve she was rocking makes sense now. Got any tips?” she asked. Jimmy laughed and said “Well, she knows about the life, so, that’ll make things easier.” 

Charlie stepped up to the table and gasped loudly “Sophie! That’s stunning!” Sophie lifted her head to look, but Jimmy said “Hey, no peaking at this point.” Laughing she dropped her head back onto Dean’s jacket, loving the smell of gun oil lingering on it. About forty-five minutes later Jimmy announced he was done and Dean helped Sophie off the table. She stepped up to the full-length mirror and her mouth fell open. The anti-possession symbol stood in the center, in black ink, the same size as Dean’s. Surround it, Jimmy laid a wreath of white, three petaled flowers, in each a pink center. The flowers were shaded with gray, making them look like a black and white photo with the pink a punch of boldness. “I hope you don’t mind, but while you were distracted, I asked Jimmy to add pink to the center of the flowers. It’s kind of our color and all” Dean said, hopeful look on his face. It covered her entire hip, stretching a smidge up to where her hip dipped into her waist, down to brush the top of her thigh and crept back slightly around the curve to her ass. “It’s beautiful” she whispered. Jimmy said “I’d like to do some more shading and colorwork on it, but that will have to be another session.”

When it was Dean’s turn, he did, indeed, take it like a man. Sophie took a minute to sip her coffee and calm herself before returning to Dean’s side. He was propped up in a chair, right arm resting on a padded shelf. She watched for a moment before jumping to her feet “The ink glows????” Dean smiled, “Yeah, didn’t wanna freak you out, so we kept quiet about that. It only glows for a minute. Once it settles into the skin, it calms down” She sat back down, giving him an annoyed look that did not match how she felt about him. In the end, Dean’s fresh ink was proudly displayed on his right arm. It was huge, a single flower that took up most of his deltoid muscle, gently sloping up to meet the curve of his shoulder. The three petals of the white flower were shaded to match Sophia’s. Her heart filled to bursting with love for this man. She leaned over to kiss him, igniting a light pink glow around them. “You two are so sweet my teeth hurt. Better get moving or you’ll bring down the block” she laughed.


	9. Breaking the Spell

Chapter 9

Breaking the Spell

Spending time with Charlie was wonderful and Sophia was sad to see her drive away from the bunker. She’d beefed up the bunker’s network and helped Sam set up a program so they can access and search the now electronic data base containing the men of letters knowledge from alternative locations. She’d also helped Sophie create a witch training schedule to go along with the simple app she made for her. Sophie would input what she’d done over the course of the day using the activities icon and tapping the individual icons there, such as gardening, spell-work, orgasms with Dean, orgasms with Sophie, orgasms with other people (damn it Charlie, she laughed when she found that one), cooking, etc. She’ll be tapping that orgasms with Dean button a lot she thought. There was a separate spell-work page where Sophie could pull spells in directly from the MOL (men of letters) database, modify it and save it with the modifications. She could then add in the results. Charlie promised that if she did this for three days, the daily results page would start producing results. The more she input, the more accurate the results would be. It was designed to help dial in what worked best to keep Sophie’s excess witchness, new word courtesy of Dean, in check. Since it was only 9am, she decided to start right away so she could count the whole day.

She made her way to the garden, where the plants had been happily producing for her since she asked them to, though, not as fast as the first night. She was harvesting and pulling weeds when she saw Castiel’s obnoxious gold car roll the road towards the bunker. They came to greet her in the garden, Cas still in that damned trench-coat. “Can I wash that, please?” she asked the angel, causing him to look confused. “I keep it clean without having to do laundry” he responded with his eyebrows pinched together. “Yeah, but I’d feel better giving it a human wash. The rest of your clothes too. Dean has sweats you can borrow while I do it” she said standing up with her baskets of food. Jack reached out and took them from her “Hello.” She returned Jacks bright smile, “Hello! Did you enjoy your road trip?” Jack filled her in on the walk into the bunker. They’d gone to California so Jack could see the beach and the wound-up spending most of their time volunteering in a soup kitchen because the homeless population in LA shocked him. “You’re a good kid, Jack. Next time you go, feel free to take what you want from the garden and donate it. C’mon, I could use a partner to practice casting” she said nudging his shoulder with hers.

“Where are Sam and Dean?” Castiel asked as they entered the library. “Nebraska. Charlie found a possible lead on a nasty witch she’s been monitoring” Sophie said. “I’ll join them” Castiel announced and blipped out of the room. “Guess he really didn’t want me washing his clothes” she mumbled to herself.

Sophia turned her garden tomatoes into her Aunt’s Sunday Gravy recipe. In it she slow simmered hot Italian sausage and meatballs that she taught Jack how to make. She’d also tossed in two leftover pork chops. While sauce simmered, she and Jack spent the next few hours working on casting. Jack loved using the app, which she loaded onto the iPad as well as her phone. He took detailed notes while she worked on dialing down the magic containment spell. She wanted to store the ingredients in pre-portioned packs, so that all she had to do was dump and cast. Jack found a spell that would pulverize just about anything, so they went outside to bust up some bricks. She’d learned that most spells she’d tried could be cut down into a handful of words as long as her focus was sharp and the ingredients were well chosen for the task. She again proved herself right and had smashed four bricks into dust, which she and Jack then portioned out with the rest of the ingredients into glass vials with cork stoppers. “I’m gonna need a workshop, I think” she grumbled looking at the mess she’d made in the library. “There’s a pretty cool room I found that might work” Jack suggested. True to his word, the room WAS pretty cool. Instead of the usual men of letters cinderblock walls, this room was brick with a well-worn but still serviceable wooden floor. “According to the floor plans of the bunker that Dean found, this room used to serve as a scientific laboratory” Jack informed her. That would explain the apothecary cabinets lining the walls and the two rows of steel worktables in the center of the room. “I think this will be perfect, Jack” she grinned throwing an arm around the boy’s shoulder.

They moved her magic blocking vials into the space and she made detailed notes in the database while Jack was hunting up some stools for them to use. By the time dinner was ready, they’d turn the space into a working magic studio. Jack found four stools for the worktables, a sweet roll-top desk with matching chair for her to set her laptop and notes on and she’d made a large Amazon order of glass jars and vials of all shapes and sizes in addition to lots of floor lamps to give the space adequate light to work by. “Let’s eat and watch movies. The Amazon order will be ready for pickup at the Amazon Hub Locker location tomorrow” she said leading him to the kitchen.

They’d piled bowls full of pasta, meat and rich red tomato sauce and settled into the family room. “Okay, Jack, since Dean has been filling your head with manliness, I’m going to expand your mind and share the strength of women” she promised starting the film. He’d watched intently. “These women initially appear to be delicate, but their true strength is shown at times of great adversity. Steel Magnolias is a very appropriate name for that film” Jack declared making her proud. “Glad you liked that one, because you’ll recognize of those actresses in the next movie” she said firing up Norma Rea. Midway thought, Sophie’s phone buzzed.

Dean: Charlie hasn’t shut up about you. She claims she will steal you away from me.  
Sophie: It’ll be fun to watch you fight to the death over me. Find your witch?  
Dean: My witch is safely in the bunker. Found THIS witch, getting ready to deal with her. Sammy is trolling MOLD now.  
Sophie: MOLD?  
Dean: Men Of Letters Database.  
Sophie: No, Dean. Come up with another name for it. We worked too hard to call it MOLD.  
Dean: Damn it! Cas said you’d hate it. What are you and the kid up to?  
Sophie: I’m exposing Jack to the films showcasing strong women.  
Dean: Hey! I worked hard on educating that kid! Don’t go making him watch chick flicks!  
Sophie: He’s currently watching Norma Rae.  
Dean: Just don’t fill his head full of Disney princess nonsense.  
Sophie: Cuz John McClane’s adventures at Nakatomi Plaza are so much more plausible?  
Dean: You know what Nakatomi Plaza is? My dick has never been as hard as it is right now.  
Sophie: That is depressing and arousing. Jack helped me take over a room for a spell casting studio. Hope that’s okay with you and Sam.  
Dean: Cool with me, Sam agrees.  
Sophie: Go deal with that witch and come home safely to this witch.  
Dean: I like it when your bossy.  
Sophie: Come home and I’ll show you how bossy I can be.

Less than an hour later Sophie’s phone was ringing. “Sam? What’s wrong?” she answered, quickly jumping to her feet. “It’s Dean, Cas zapped him back to the bunker. He’s in bad shape” Sam said just as she heard Castiel calling her from the library. “What happened?” she demanded, running to find them. “The witch cast a spell, I’m not sure what it does, but she used the words sui mortem. I’m not sure, but if my Latin is right, that means to kill oneself and that’s exactly what he tried to do. Cas had to knock Dean out when he put a gun to his head. Then she threw some sort of blasting spell at us and part of the room exploded. Cas zapped Dean out before I could look at him” Sam said in a panic. “Okay, I’m with him now. Have you killed her?” she asked. “No, but we captured her. Charlie wants to keep her alive until whatever she did to Dean is undone. In case we need her” he said. “I’m switching to speaker so my hands are free” she said as she followed Castiel who was carrying Dean into the hospital room.

While Cas performed an examination of Dean and tried to lift the curse, she sent Jack for her laptop directing him to keyword search the words Sam gave her and all variations of it in Latin and English. Cas declared that Dean had four broken ribs and a collapsed lung from the explosion and was working to repair them. She sat on the bed next to Dean, gently tilting his head to look at his face. It was a mess. Cuts, blood, bruises everywhere. There wasn’t an inch of him that wasn’t beat to hell. Both eyes were purple and one was swollen shut. She felt the heat rising in her quickly. The more upset she became, the more her body temperature rose. “Cas, I need a minute to calm down or I might make things worse” she whispered. She left the room and took a deep breath, stuffing her face in Dean’s flannel that she wore with her leggings. She inhaled deeply, filling her nose with his scent. Gun oil, fresh air, soap, and her own scent blended together in the fabric.

Much calmer now, she headed back to the room to find Cas had healed Dean’s face and he was awake and fighting. “Dean!” she shouted across the room “Stop it now!” He froze, eyes wide in confusion at his inability to move his body. Castiel took a step back from the bed, letting go of his friend’s shoulders. She sat on the bed next to him, still surprised that she’d cast this spell with only her words. “Listen, baby. You’re going to be alright” she promised him, stroking her hand over his stubbly cheek. His eyes softened a little, but still maintained a wariness. “I’m going to let you go, but I’ll freeze you again if you try anything. Understood?” she asked. Finding he could still speak, he said “Yes.”

Jack he announced that he found a spell that would eliminate any curse a witch had cast. It required a long list of ingredients, all of which they had in the bunker, except the last one. “The last ingredient is unpleasant, but you were planning to kill her anyway, so it might be fine” Jack said. “What is the last ingredient, Jack?” Castiel asked. “The heart of the witch who cast the spell” he said as if he was discussing the weather. Sophia stood and started pacing the room, which gave Dean the opportunity to lunge for the cabinet where he knew the surgical knives were kept. He threw open the door and held a knife to his throat, ready to slash himself open. “DEAN!” Cas shouted. Sophie turned and screamed “STOP!” Again, Dean froze in place as she ran to him. “Please, baby. I gotta do this. I’m not good for you” he said, tears now streaming down his face. She carefully pulled the knife from his fingers and threw it across the room. “You’ll die and it’ll be because I dragged you into this life. Let me go. Let me go and live a long, a safe life” he begged her. “You are my life” she whispered, lifting up on her toes to kiss his lips gently. “I’ve done horrible things. I don’t deserve you” he whispered, eyes filled with pain. Her heart seized feeling the anguish within him. In that moment she realized that there is nothing she wouldn’t do for this man.

“Alright, either we come to you or you come to us” Sophia said steeling herself for the worst thing she could possibly imagine, aside from losing Dean. “I’ll take you and Dean there. Gather your ingredients” Castiel directed. Jack helped her gather what she needed from her studio and as they walked back to the meet Dean and Cas he said “You’re very strong. Like the women in the movies you showed me tonight. You’re strong for the ones you love.”

Castiel and Jack transported Dean and Sophia to the small house the witch lived in. The first thing that hit her was the smell. It was an old, rotting smell, sickly sweet. One wall was blown away and she guessed that’s where Dean was standing when the witch threw the curse at him. The room was filled with volumes of books that she assumed contained old and dangerous spells. “We’re taking all of this with us” she nodded to the books. She turned to see a beautiful young woman gagged and tied to a chair. She’d expected an old crone, someone to match the stink of this place. The woman tried to lunge at her, but Sam held her chair steady. “We could get her lift the curse” Charlie suggested. “I won’t take that chance, not with a woman who sacrifices humans. Sam, let’s do this before I lose my nerve” Sophie said.

She opened the bag she’d packed and pulled out her aunt’s silk scarf and laid it out on the floor on top of which she placed her bowl. She then set out the ingredients and pulled a copy of the spell up on her phone. “Charlie, will you hold this for me so I can read it” she asked passing her the phone. “Dean, please sit across from this monster” she asked releasing the hold she had on him. Everything in him told him he should get the hell out of there, that he should get away from them and end it all but he was compelled to follow Sophie’s instructions. Cas stood behind him sensing that Dean had irrational thoughts running through his mind. Dean watched Sophie’s hands shake and her pink glow flare up as she layered the ingredients in the bowl, reciting portions of the spell as she worked. She turned and looked at Sam, who held a large silver knife, ready to extract the heart “I’ll do this part. You don’t need to do this, Soph.” She nodded and watched as Sam cut open her chest. The witch screeched behind her heavy gag. Sam then quickly reached into her chest and tugged until her heart was exposed. It was still beating in his hands as he cut it free. She quickly took it from him, feeing it beat twice more in her own hands. She placed it in the bowl and recited the final piece of the spell. The witch had stopped screaming and died as soon as her heart was cut free of her body. The only sound now was the hissing of the heart as it caught fire in the bowl. Dean looked at the woman he loved as she wept over the bowl, his heart shattering into a million pieces. “I’m sorry” he said softly. She reached her hand out to him but stopped herself when she saw the blood on her hands. “Take me home, please” she asked. Dean nodded at Cas who reached out a hand and brought Dean and Sophie back the bunker instantly.

Jack stayed behind to help clean up the mess. First they picked through the house, the parts that hadn’t been blasted in the explosion the witch sent at Dean. They’d gathered anything that might be a spell book and loaded it all into the car. In all, they’d found sixteen volumes of books, most of which appeared to be bound in human and animal skin. Sam made a note to scan these documents himself. He didn’t want Sophie touching them, not after what she’d just been through. “She handled herself so well. I’ve got some experience with hunting and I wanted to bolt” Charlie said with admiration of her new friend. “She’s a strong woman and will fight for the ones she loves” Jack said bluntly. “The power radiating from her, I could feel it without touching her and then when our hands touched briefly, my skin hurt from the heat” Sam said, eyebrows pulled together in worry. “It’s been a lot thrown at her and she’s not even a fully practiced witch yet. She is pretty incredible” Charlie said as Sam pulled the gas can from the trunk. “I think everyone would agree to that” he said turning to the house. “Salt and burn?” Jack asked. Sam nodded and they walked back inside to gather Sophie’s alter supplies and finish the job.

“I’m going to take a shower. There’s food still out in the kitchen if you’re hungry” she told Dean leaving him and Cas in the library. Cas followed Dean into the kitchen, where he didn’t eat, but did put away all the food and washed up the dishes. He made his way to the shower room after discovering she’d not yet gone to bed. Slipping in the door he watched her as she scrubbed her hands and arms. They were red and enflamed now. “Mouse, don’t, you’ll break the skin” he said pulling his shirts off. “I can still smell her” she sobbed, continuing the scrubbing. He quickly stripped away the rest of his clothes and stepped into the stall with her. He circled his arms around her, taking her hands in his own to hold her still. She felt his hard chest press against her back and leaned into it, letting him support her while she cried. “Is it always that ugly?” she asked once her tears slowed. He took the soap from her hand and lathered his hands up. “Often, yes. This is the first time we’ve ever removed a heart though. I’m so sorry, baby” he said softly as he rubbed the soap over her neck and shoulders, fingers working the tense muscles. She remained quiet as Dean washed her body and his. When he moved on to shampoo her hair, she was starting to calm down.

He’d taken his time and rinsed her clean, kissing her nose when he was finished. She noticed his cock was heavy and throbbing. “Oh, ignore that” he chuckled. She didn’t want to ignore it, she wanted to feel it, to feel him. Something was stirring in her, something desperate and needy. She looked up at him, finding his eyes were filled with regret. She hated it, hated seeing him like this, hated feeing like this. “I need you” she whispered, hands reaching to his waist, slipping around to his back as she stepped closer to him. “Let’s wait until you feel better” he tried, already knowing he would never be able to turn her away. “Now, please” she pressed her body against his. Without another word, he reached down and lifted her up, her legs circling his waist as she felt his cock brush against her sex. She held tight to his shoulders as he filled her, pressing her against the shower wall. It was fast and hard and everything they needed. “Don’t ever do that to me again” she cried into his shoulder as he slammed into her. “I’m so sorry, baby. Never again” he promised. She bit into his shoulder as the orgasm crashed through her, his following seconds later. He held her in his arms as their breath came back, his forehead pressed against hers. Eventually he pulled himself out of her and set her on her feet.

“Dean, can we take a few days. Alone. Someplace away from here. I need fresh air and time with you” she said as he killed the water and reached for a towel. “Sure. We can go to Bobby’s cabin. It’s not fancy, but it has plumbing and hot and cold running water” he offered toweling her dry. “Can we leave right away?” she asked. “As soon as Sam and Jack are back with the car, we’re in the wind. Will you take a nap while I pack us a bag?” he took her head in his hands and looked at her. “Mmhmm” she agreed. She was emotionally drained and it showed. “That spell took a lot out of you. We had sex and the bunker is still standing” he noted. She nodded and let him wrap her in the towel. He led her through the hall, still naked but he didn’t care. He swapped her wet towel for his bathrobe and tucked her into the bed. She closed her eyes and listened to him opening drawers, moving around the room, gathering what they’d need for a few days away from the bunker. She must have dozed off because when she woke to Dean gently shaking her shoulder, he was fully dressed and the bag was packed and sitting on the end of the bed. She dressed in the clothes he’d set out for her, black leggings, thick socks, and one of his hoodies. He’d even thought to pick super comfy underwear and a sports bra. They walked through the bunker quietly, so as not to wake Jack and Sam who’d gone to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Domestic Bliss

When they arrived at the cottage a few hours later, Dean quickly unpacked the car and pulled her into the bedroom. Without ceremony, they pulled off their clothes before collapsing onto the bed. He pulled her close, wrapping her in his arms. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry” he whispered. “It isn’t your fault” she said, snuggling into him. “I wish you’d never seen me like that, I wish you’d never had to do any of it” his voice hitched. She pressed into him a little further, stroking the strong arms that held her until she felt his body finally relax and fall into a light snore. 

They’d slept about four hours before Dean got up and put coffee on and sent a text to Jack.

Dean: Hey man, thanks for packing up breakfast supplies.   
Jack: You’re welcome. I know you usually wake up angry and need coffee. Unless there is a life-threatening event, in which case you wake up angry and fighting.  
Dean: Yeah, that’s me.   
Jack: How is Sophia?  
Dean: Sleeping. I think she’ll be alright.  
Jack: She’s a strong woman. Please tell her that I will tend the garden while she’s gone.  
Dean: You’re a good kid, Jack.

“Hey, you should be sleeping in” he said as she shuffled into the kitchen. Her eyes squinted at the light, face marked with lines from the sheets she only grunted and flopped against his chest. He squeezed her tight, dropping his lips to her sleep tangled hair. “Hungry? Jack sent bacon and eggs” he murmured as she slipped her arms around his waist and tucked them into the back of his boxer briefs. She nodded and let her icy fingers warm up against the skin of his plump ass cheeks. “Gonna have to let go of my ass, Mouse” he chuckled. She shook her head no. “Okay, let’s start with coffee” he shuffled them over to the counter, pulled two mugs out and poured the hot, black liquid into the cups without Sophie ever letting go of him. “Here ya go” he smiled down at her, carefully shifting a cup into her line of sight. She lifted her head and sniffed at it in angry judgment. Her hands suddenly appeared and took the cup, sipping at it. Grunting her mild approval she shuffled to the living room and plopped down on the worn couch. Dean whipped up bacon and eggs and brought their plates to the living room. “Mmmmm” she moaned, mouth full of eggs. He enjoyed watching her devour the eggs, messy hair, sleepy face, curvy legs poking out from the bottom of his hoodie. Laughing he said "Hey! That's almost a word! Baby, steps, Mouse." 

“What should we do today?” he asked. She shrugged, crunching down on a piece of bacon. “Well, we should ride into town at some point. We’ll need groceries for a few days. Want to see a movie?” he suggested. She shook her head, reaching to the coffee table and stealing the rest of his coffee. “Bold move, witch” he chuckled. She flicked her hand and a pillow lifted from the floor and thwacked him in the face. Roaring with laughter he dropped the pillow back on the floor and looked at his sleepy, grumpy witch. “Wanna get in bed and touch naughties?’ he wiggled his eyebrows. Her eyes darted to his, finding lust there, she shook her head back and forth but kept her eyes locked on his. He knew he had her now. “Wanna touch naughties right here?” he suggested. She nodded and set down the cup. He dumped his plate on the table and crawled across the sofa towards her. 

She wiggled her panties down her legs and kicked them to the floor. He caged her against the corner of the sofa, capturing her lips with his, tongue probing gently. The moment her tongue met his she went wild, pulling at his shirt and underwear, she needed him inside her desperately. He instantly complied lifting up to strip naked. She clamored into his lap as soon as he sat down again and lowered herself onto him. They both let out guttural moans of pleasure as she adjusted to his size. She raised up and dropped back down again and again as his hands slid inside the hoodie and drug it over her head. Her breasts bounced in front of his lips as she fucked him hard and fast. He caught one in his teeth and sucked. She cried out, fingers digging into his shoulders. His hands squeezed her ass tightly as she rode him to orgasm. “Dean!” she called out so loudly that he thought he’d hurt her until he felt her pussy spasm around him. She dropped her forehead to his as her orgasm rocked through her, making him seize up and unleash his own into her. They slowed their movements as their bodies calmed down. He pulled her flush against him and buried his face in her neck. “I love you so much” his voice hitched. She lifted his face up and kissed him, slow and deep. She poured every ounce of her love into it. His body responded, cock still deep inside her, swelling quickly. She rocked her hips gently letting him know she wanted more. She relished the feeling of him stretching her this way. They broke apart for air as she started moving her hips, rocking back and forth, picking up speed until they were franticly fucking into each other. The room was filed with the sounds of their desperate love as they again peaked and collapsed into each other. 

“I love you, but this is kinda gross” she said eventually lifting from his lap. He looked between them at the mess he’d left there and threw his head back laughing. “Why is this funny?” she asked. He laughed even harder at that, trying to get the words out. “Mouse, oh shit, you’re killing me…we went through hell last night and just poured our souls into this and oh shit, this is so good, and you’re grossed out by a little sex mess?” he howled again at the look of disgust and annoyance on her face. Climbing off the couch she scurried to the bathroom to clean up, leaving him naked and sticky and laughing. He called after her "I'm a horny bastard, but I've never had this much sex in my life and I've never rebounded that quickly before. You are gonna kill me, Mouse!" She called back "You should be so lucky, Winchester!" "Oh, Mouse, you have no idea how lucky I am" he said to himself. 

After cleaning themselves up they walked through the tiny town, picking up groceries and having lunch in the kitchenette set right in the middle of the hardware store. A woman who looked to be about three hundred years old, except for her sharp, bright eyes took their orders and poured them coffee they hadn’t asked for. Sophie liked her immediately. They’d tucked into the amazingly delicious cheeseburgers as Dean rattled off a few things that needed to be done around the cabin. The bathroom door needed to be rehung and the toilet kept running and he’d found the whole flush system was rusted and needed to be replaced. “The place could do with a good cleaning too” she said eyeing the Pine Sol at the end of the cleaning aisle. “And those sheets have seen better days” she added. 

They’d spent the rest of the day puttering around the cabin and by the time they’d finished, it was not only fully functional, but it was also clean. “I’ll get up on the roof tomorrow and give it a once over, make sure it’ll stay dry all summer. We should come up here, the two of us. No reason we need to be trapped in the bunker all the time” he said cracking open a couple of beers. “Come on, let’s grill these over the firepit” she said stacking the steaks and thick sliced potato wedges on a tray already loaded down with salt, pepper and butter. “Do you always put butter on a steak? I thought that was a fancy steakhouse sort of thing” he asked holding the door open for her. “Trust me” she grinned as she walked through the doorway. “With my life, Mouse” he whispered. 

While she prepped the food, she asked Dean to find two suitable grilling surfaces and to stack them one over the other. Considering this was Bobby’s place, and the man was a hoarder, he’d found two old rusted out charcoal grills, both with the racks intact and untouched by rust. He set up two levels of bricks in the stone circle, laying the grill racks over them and started the fire. They sat in rickety lawn chairs, drinking beer and watching the steak grill on the top layer, letting its juices drip down onto the potatoes. “Mouse, I know I’ve told you that watching you cum is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen, but I was wrong. THIS is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen” he said tipping the neck of his beer bottle towards the firepit. Once the steaks were flipped, she topped them each with a hearty pad of butter, which then melted and dripped onto the potatoes. Dean moaned loudly, letting his head drop back onto his shoulders. Laughing she asked if there was any fish in the lake set about 30 yards away from the cabin. “Yeah, Dad used to dump on Bobby a lot when we were kids. He’d take us up here to fish and swim in the lake sometimes. I’m not a big fish eater, but I’ll eat anything your magic hands put in front of me” he said turning his gaze from the lake to her. “Tomorrow you’re gonna catch our dinner” she nodded firmly. 

She woke to the sound of Dean stomping around on the roof and smiled. He really didn’t sit still well, she thought. Checking her phone she found a message from Jack.  
Jack: I’d like to make something with the cucumbers from your garden. What do you suggest?  
Sophie: Cucumber salad. 

She sent him instructions on how to make it and what to serve it with. 

Jack: Thanks! I’m going to try that now. Are you well?  
Sophie: I am, thanks for asking. And Jack, the garden isn’t mine. It’s ours. You’ve worked hard in it just as I have. Send me pics when it’s all done!  
Jack: Thank you. I’m happy that you’re my friend. I picked up your Amazon order and left it in your studio.  
Sophie: Jack, I’m very happy that you’re my friend too. And thanks for picking up my stuff. 

She heard hammering overhead. Dean must have needed to do some patchwork after-all. She hopped out of bed and dressed before filling a dented, old thermos with coffee. She climbed up the ladder Dean had set out next to the porch. It was one story cabin, so it took no effort for her to make the climb. Dean was on his knees, hammering replacement shingles into place when he heard her shuffle up. “Hey, Mouse, oooo, is that for me?” he asked shifting to sit on his ass. “Only if you share it” she said slipping up to nestle between his widely spread legs, resting her back against his chest. They quietly passed the thermos back and forth as they watched the sunlight dance off the lake. “I want to walk around the area, see if I can’t find some herbs and flowers for my supplies” she said, lifting her face to the warmth of the sun. “Speaking of your witchness, I noticed a distinct lack of disaster after our time on the sofa yesterday” he said, watching the sun filter through the trees on her face. “I am still feel pretty wasted from the spell-casting” she replied taking the thermos as he passed it to her. He rubbed his hands up and down her bare arms, sending little shockwaves of delight through her. “So, there’s a sure connection between using your abilities and destroying the world while I destroy you?” he murmured into her hear, nipping at it gently. Giggling she swatted his face away from her ear. “I would say, that’s a firm yes. But I still need to sort out how much I need to work in order to keep it at bay. I’ve prepped some emergency vials of ingredients so I can quickly cast around our bedroom, but I’d prefer not to have to do that at all” she sighed. Smiling he said “Our bedroom sounds nice coming from your lips.” Again he nipped her ear. “Okay, you horny bastard, I’m going before you try and ‘destroy me’ on this roof” she laughed and scooted on her butt toward the ladder. He waited until her feet were firmly planted on the ground before he started up with the hammering again. 

She found a pail, some thin cloth strips and a pocket-knife in the shed as she set off on her walk. She’d walked for two hours in a loop around the lake, past other hunting cabins. She spotted a lot of wildlife, but no other people. Her pail was spilling with greens and tree bark as she walked up the shoreline to find Dean casting his line into the water. “Looks like you hit pay-dirt” he nodded at her pail. Smiling she set it down “I did. It’s amazing that none of the other cabins around this lake are occupied. It’s such a nice spot.” He set his fishing rod firmly between a small pile of rocks he’d built and sat in one of the two lawn chairs he’d brought out with him. She sat in his lap, both of them laughing as the chair groaned under their combined weight. She helped herself to a sip of his beer and laid her head on his shoulder. “Next weekend is the 4th. People will come then. Speaking of which, Jody invited the gang of us to her house to celebrate. Having a cookout. Asked us all to stay the weekend, if we don’t mind crashing on an air-mattresses and pullout sofas” he smiled. “Sure, I’d like that. I’ll make some food to bring” she said, tipping her head up to kiss his neck. She liked him like this, relaxed, sans flannel since he didn’t need to conceal a gun. He was still carrying, even down here while he fished, but he didn’t need to conceal. She wanted more of this with him. They’d have to work hard at striking a good balance between work and downtime. 

Dean managed to catch two trout and had them cleaned by the time Sophie brought out a tray filled with vegetables including a diced sweet potato. She’d asked Dean to lay the fire before he went in to shower. Setting two cast iron skillets on one of the cooking grates to heat up, she sat and sipped on a beer. As much as she enjoyed being alone with Dean, she knew they needed to get back to the bunker, but she’d enjoy tonight with him before that. She’d made a sweet potato hash with peppers and onions while the trout and asparagus cooked in the other. Dean demolished his portion and as well as two more. 

At Sophie’s request, Dean stopped at a garden center on the way back to the bunker. She’d picked up a trunk full of herbs and flowers, all for use in the kitchen and in spell work. Sam was just coming back from a run when they pulled up at the bunker and he helped unload the plants. She left Dean sorting a big pile of bricks “I think I’ll have a little garden wall up in a couple days. Jack wants to help, so send him up.” She sent Jack to help Dean while she sorted her basket of herbs to hang and dry. Once that was done she joined the guys outside and planted her new babies. Dean and Jack were joined by Sam and Cas and they’d dug a trough around the garden, leaving lots of room for new rows of plants before setting in the first layer of bricks. Jack thoroughly enjoyed doing the cement mixing and by five o’clock they had a cute three foot wall, just tall enough to keep the bunnies out. “Come on” she said “Everyone get cleaned up. Dinner will be in the family room at six-thirty. As promised, she and Jack made a meatloaf, mashed potatoes and buttered peas from the garden. The tucked in around the television and ate to bursting while introducing Jack and Cas to Breaking Bad.

It was close to 2:30am when Cas found Sophia in her studio where she had a slow cooker going with beeswax and olive oil melting inside. “Hi” she said as Cas leaned over the table looking over her ingredients. “Peppermint and eucalyptus and passionflower oils. Are you in pain?” he asked, eyebrows furrowing together. “No, but I can’t sleep and I need to be productive. Thought I’d try making a salve for the boys. They get pretty beat up when they’re hunting . Plus, I can throw a little magic into it, which helps me too” she said. He sat on a stool and watched her work. She cast a spell over the ingredients as she combined them with the wax and oil mixture. She ladled the liquid into glass jars to cool. “You are handing the shock of discovering your true self very well and I must say, I am pleased to see Dean so happy. He thinks so little of himself that it is surprising that he’s allowing himself this love” Castiel said as Sophie cleaned out the slow cooker. She didn’t respond, but a smile spread across her face. “I do worry about your power, though. It will take more than making a small batch of salves to keep your excess energy powered down” he went on. “I’ve been thinking about that. I need work, something constructive. If this salve works the way I hope, I might try a few other ideas I have. Maybe start up a little shop in town. If I turn it into a full time job and keep up with a training schedule, I might burn off enough energy to manage” she said. Cas tilted his head in thought. “I think that’s a good idea. You would be helping others as well as finding a solution for yourself and if you enjoy the work, all the better” he smiled. 

Sophie took a deep breath as they approached the front door. “Relax, Mouse” Dean said shifting the heavy pot in his arms. Sam hadn’t even knocked on the door before it was pulled open by a pretty woman with short hair, light gray sparkling in the dark strands. “SAM!” she shouted stepping out to embrace her friend. As she squeezed him tight she saw Dean and Sophie, who was clearly nervous. “Dean! So good to see you!” she called over to him as she let go of Sam. “This must be Sophia. I’m very pleased to meet the woman who locked down this clown” she laughed throwing an arm around Sophie. “Come on in and let’s get you all squared away” she smiled leading Sophie into the house behind Sam. 

She was quickly put at ease in the Mills’ household. She’d been introduced to Jody’s adopted daughters and Donna Hanscom. Cas and Jack were already there, having zapped in using their angle mojo and were helping the girls open folding chairs and tables in the yard. “I brought pulled pork to help with dinner, I hope that doesn’t interfere with your plans, and some things from my garden. Is it alright if I make a couple of salads now? They’re so much better when they sit overnight” Sophia said. Jody waved her arm towards the kitchen. “Follow me. It’ll be nice to have someone to keep me company in here for a change and the only dinner plan I had tonight was pizza, so thank you!” she laughed. Donna and the boys joined them, camping on stools at the kitchen island. Jody and Donna filled them in on their most recent hunts as the salads were prepped and burgers were made for tomorrow’s cookout. 

“So, how’s it going living with the four weirdest guys I know” Claire asked coming in from the yard. “Hey! You love me and you know it” Dean said standing and pulling her in for a hug. She pretends that she hates it, but it’s clear to everyone that she doesn’t. “It’s great, actually. They built me a garden and I’ve got a studio to work on my witchcraft. It’s been overwhelming, but I couldn’t ask for a better family” she said and walked over to give Sam a hug when she saw the smile on his face. Meanwhile Claire struggled to break free of Dean’s crushing embrace. “Shh, let it happen. It’s better this way” Dean shushed as he tightened his grip on Claire. “Ouch, that hurts. Freakish beast” she grumbled and Dean let her go. “She had a rough hunt the other night, bruises are still tender” Jody explained. “I’ve got something that might help. Been waiting to test it out. Want to try?” Sophie asked. “Sure. Does it also repel obnoxious men?” Claire asked following Sophia to the bedroom to test drive the ointment she’d made. 

That night they hung out in the yard feasting on pulled pork sandwiches and the pound cake Sophia brought. “This is heavenly” Jody moaned around a mouth full of cake. “So is that stuff you put on my bruises” Claire added “Look, they’re fading already.” She lifted her shirt to show how they’d shifted from purple to green in just a couple of hours. “She’s kinda the best” Dean smirked pulling her into his lap as she got up to get a fresh beer. They all exchanged quiet and knowing looks at Dean’s display of affection. Jody handed out sleeping assignments before anyone got too drunk to figure it out and knowing that Sophie and Dean would need some privacy, she assigned them the basement. 

They found a space similar to her aunt’s house. Old shag rug, beat up sofa with a pullout hidden inside, bar in the corner. She loved it. They were setting up the bed, Sophia’s face pleasantly tingling from the effects of the alcohol when Dean said “Please tell me that you brought some of your magic sex potion with you.” She turned to find him palming himself through his jeans, eyes fixed on her ass. “I sure did” she grinned nodding to her bag. He grabbed it and quickly passed it to her. She cast around the room and the furniture as he stripped himself and hopped onto the bed. Laughing at his eagerness, she set her bowl down on the bar and killed the lights. It was almost pitch black in the subterranean room, the only light coming from a small nightlight at the foot of the stairs. She stood at the foot of the bed and pulled off her clothes, watching Dean’s dark form stroke himself. She crawled up the bed and leaned her face over him, shoving his hand away. She licked him from base to tip “Gotta keep quiet tonight.” She ran her tongue around the head of his cock “No hard fucking.” She sucked him into her lips for a quick nibble, making him hiss. “What do you want?” she asked pulling him from her mouth, stroking his length. “Swing your legs around and get your pussy up here” he demanded, voice dark with need. She did as she was told and settled her bare sex over his mouth while she sucked his length. Moaning around him as he licked her she took him deeper. The took their time, sucking, licking, stroking, fingering until they were in a frenzy. “Come on my tongue, baby” she demanded as he sucked on her clit, dragging her over the edge. It only took two more sucks before he spilled in her mouth. 

The party the next day was awesome. Garth parked his new RV in the driveway and Jack hooked up a sprinkler to the hose for little Garth's little boys to play in while everyone else drank and feasted on meats, grilled corn, cold vegetable salads and the pies that Patience brought and that evening, they piled into a bunch of cars and headed to the park to watch the fireworks display. Sophia found with a sleeping toddler in her lap, Dean stretched out on the blanket beside her, Sam laughing with Garth, everyone smiling and enjoying each other. She was overwhelmed with the love and respect these people shared for one another. Dean stroked her calf and looked up at her from where he was laying “Okay, Mouse?” She just smiled and ran her fingers through his hair as little Cas adjusted his position in her lap without waking up. She was very much okay.


	11. A New Chapter

Chapter 11

A New Chapter

She’d enjoyed a few quiet weeks as the boys ran out on hunts and Cas took Jack to experience more life. She’d built an impressive collection of ingredients in her studio and expanded her line of products. So far, they boys had opportunities to test them all and gave her the feedback she needed. 

Sophia had also been hard at work practicing her craft. She’d discovered, through her tracking app, that her excess ‘witchness’ was most quickly managed when she used the darker arts, but she didn’t like to work that way unless it was needed for a case. She'd also found that as long as she continued to put magic into her products, she was able to manage herself fairly well. So, she worked on prepping potions for the boys to use on the fly and created what Dean called “The Witch Kit” which they now kept in the trunk of the Impala. It included the wonderful balms she’d made them, a few pre-bottled spells, and teas that help boost blood regeneration and calm the effects of concussions. She’d also started using Sam as a test subject for the shampoos and conditioners she’d been working on. He was particularly fond of the one with the lavender relaxation potion mixed in. “It really helps chill me out after a nasty hunt” he told her. Dan snorted and added “Yeah and his locks are so shiny and sexy.” She looked around her studio and realized that she needed more testers. She was compiling stock more quickly than she anticipated. The faster she was able to test her products, the faster she could start selling them. She sent a text to Allie.

Sophia: Hi! Been working on a line of health and beauty products. Interested in testing some for me?  
Allie: Hells, yeah!  
Sophia: Great. I'll drop some off to you. I'll bring enough for you to share with your friends. All I ask is that everyone gives me honest feedback.  
Allie: Me and my gals are happy to help! Send the free shit our way!

“So, Mouse, I think we need to get you out of the bunker for a while” Dean said settling onto a stool in her studio. “The cabin?” she asked hopefully. “Maybe after, but there’s a job we could use your help on. Sam is pretty sure that it’s a succubus and found a spell that would work, but we need an actual witch to cast it. It’s way beyond Sam's abilities. Wanna give it a try?” he asked. She was crumbling dried herbs while she thought it over a bit. “I’ll want to look at the spell first and see the research Sam’s already done on succubae first. Oh, and I'll need you to run me by the market. I've got to drop some of these to her for testing” she said motioning to the various piles of bottles and jars. “I knew we could count on you” he smiled and ran out of the room to get the information she’d asked for.

The spell was indeed intricate and required ingredients she’d never heard of, but she was willing to try. It scared her and she didn’t want to do this, but they were going to fight this thing with or without her and their chances were much better if she was a part of it. Sam pulled together the ingredients she didn’t have in her studio, which included water from the spring at the Sanctuary of Our Lady of Lourdes in France and dirt from the grave of a saint. 

A little under twenty-four hours later she found herself in a section of Yellowstone National Park just outside of Jackson Hole, Wyoming performing the spell with Sam as Dean shouted at them.

“Hurry up! It’s touching my junk, oh fuck! I can feel it INSIDE MY PANTS! Oh, God, those are my balls!” Dean screamed like a tweenage girl. “Dude, shut up or we won’t get this done!” Sam shouted back. Sophie could see in the moonlight that Dean was struggling to stay put when he clearly wanted to save himself and his dick. It was terrifying to fight an invisible monster. With shaking hands, Sophie added the grave dirt to the bowl and clearly spoke the final words as Sam shouted “DEAN! MOVE NOW!” Dean immediately rolled away from the center of the meadow and towards them. The succubus was given a clear shape as a cloud of black smoke rose from the bowl and circled the demon. A flash of red light lit up the meadow and they heard the demon scream as it was sucked into the earth and back to hell. 

“Hey! Great work!” Sam called out, grasping Sophie’s shoulders. “Yeah. Great work. Faster, though, next time, okay?” Dean squeaked from the ground, cupping himself in horror. “Are you hurt?” she asked, hands still shaking as she packed up the supplies. “She had my dick in her hands. She could have…I could have lost my dick…” he whined, eyes darting to hers for comfort. “Well, if you had any inclination to help work the spell, I could have been the sacrifice” Sam laughed at him holding out a hand to help him up. “Bitch” Dean grumbled. "Jerk" Sam snarked back.

At the motel Sam went to bed in his room and Dean took a shower to try and wash away the filthy feeling the succubus left behind. When Dean finished showering and came into the room, he’d found a single candle lit in the otherwise dark room and Sophie was naked, kneeling on the bed waiting for him. She sat quietly, hands in her lap, eyes downcast and he knew exactly what she wanted. “Come here” he ordered as he settled into a chair, dropping the towel on the table. She climbed from the bed and went to him, kneeling in between his legs. “Make me cum with just your hands” he ordered, voice almost a whisper. She tucked herself further into the spread of his legs and reached her hands out, gently cupping his balls in one while she grasped his length in the other. She stroked him with a firm yet gentle hand. Hearing his soft grunts of pleasure sent shivers through her body, her pussy tingling. His body was still warm from the shower and smelled like the cedar oil soap she made for him. The urge to take him into her mouth was strong, but she followed his direction and only touched him with her hands. It wasn’t long before his breathing became shallow and erratic. She watched his chest and abs constrict as his release approached. She gently tugged on his balls, sending him over the edge as he erupted onto her hand and his belly. She loosened her grasp but continued to stroke him until he ordered her to stop. “Stop, you’re gonna kill me.” There was power in taking a man as strong as Dean Winchester and making him come so completely undone that he had to demand that she stop touching him. She sat back on her heels, hands in her lap again, waiting. He pulled the shower towel to him and reached out to her “Give me your hands.” He wiped her hands clean before cleaning himself off.

He sat back and studied her for a long moment. The constant demands of this life, the constant uncertainty of it was maddening and here she was giving them each back some control. He’d never in his life thought he would find a partner who understood him yet she did, better than he understood himself it seemed. Her cheeks were flushed and her nipples stood hard and proud on her breasts. She needed to cum and he need to watch her cum. “On the bed, sweetheart. Make yourself cum for me” he ordered. 

She got comfortable on the bed and found that she was a little shy tonight. She’d done this in front of him before, but by the time he found her, she was already so close to orgasm that nothing would have stopped her. “Do you need some help?” he asked noticing her internal struggle. She found his eyes, wide with lust and nodded. “What do you think about when you do touch yourself while I’m gone?” he asked walking to the counter to pour a whiskey. “You” she whispered. “Specifics, Mouse. What specifically do you think about?” he prompted. He saw a flash of something cross her face and he grinned. “Oh, what just ran through that filthy mind of yours? Tell me” he demanded approaching the foot of the bed with his glass. Her hands found her breasts, cupping them, fingers seeking her nipples. “I…once, I thought of us with…another woman” she answered, eyes flashing to his for a reaction. A slow, wide grin spread across his face. She noticed his cock swelling in response. “I see. And what did we do with this woman?” he asked as her right hand slid down her belly. “We shared her. We tasted her together, made her cum” her fingers found their prize and slipped into her, pumping as he grasped himself. He slowly stroked himself to match her movements, drinking his whiskey, watching her. It was the sexiest thing she’d ever seen. “What else?” he asked. “You, oh fuck, you fucked her from behind while she ate my pussy” she groaned sliding her fingers out and up to her clit, circling quickly. “Would you like to try that someday?” he asked. “Yes” she moaned loudly “I want to watch you make her cum.” He chuckled low and deep, “My Mouse is a voyeur. It’s very sexy” he knocked back the rest of his drink. “There’s a lot I want to do with you, baby. We’ll add this to the list. Do you want to feel a woman’s tongue on your pussy?” he asked, making her gasp. “Yes” she cried out, fingers circling over her clit fast and hard. “I can see how close you are. Look at me, Mouse. I want your eyes on me when you cum. Do you want to taste a woman?” he asked. Her eyes were locked on his as she cried out one final answer as her orgasm overtook her. 

She lay on the bed, eyes closed and still quaking from her release. She heard him set the glass on the table, felt him climb onto the bed and over her. She complied when he lifted her legs around his waist. Her eyes stayed closed when he pushed into her, relishing in the feel of him. He fucked her hard and fast. Neither of them spoke a word as they fucked. He pounded into her as her hands dug into his ass, urging him to fuck harder. When the dam finally broke for them, he collapsed onto her, wonderfully spent. “I love the weight of you on me” she sighed, running her hands over his back. “Good” he said into the pillow behind her head “cuz I’m here for a while.” “It’s exactly where I want you” she said. 

The next evening Sophie's phone buzzed. 

Allie: Okay, so, what the shit? We all LOVE this shit! Jackie wants to know if you have anything to tame her frizzy curls. Also, whatever you're thinking of charging, double it!  
Sophie: Yay! This makes me so happy! I don't have anything yet, but tell Jackie I'll work on it. Keep the requests for products coming, please!  
Allie: There's a storefront on the street behind my market opening up in a few weeks. Let's go take a look at it.  
Sophie: Sure, thanks! 

Two days later she met Allie at the market and they’d walked around the block to a quaint greeting card shop. Two large widows flanked the door as they entered. The room was filled with rows of card shelves and small gift items. It was much brighter inside than she’d expected, the windows letting in tons of light. The owner greeted them and explained that he and his wife were finally retiring to Florida and were looking to lease out the building rather than selling outright. Sophie would be welcome to make any changes she’d like to if she leased with them and they could recommend local contractors for any electric, plumbing and carpentry that she might need. In the end, they'd signed a contract for a six month lease with the option of renewing. As she and Allie left the shop, Allie asked “Do you make men’s products? My husband could use something for his hands. They get so dry and cracked from working at the factory.” Alice said. “I’ve got something that might help” Sophie said smiling knowing that she was going to enjoy this new chapter in her life.


End file.
